Psicofonia
by yunypotter19
Summary: No se si conocéis la canción de Gloria Trevi Psicofonia pero este fic salió de esa canción espero que os guste aquí os lo dejo.
1. Chapter 1

En honor a Andy pg pa que no te aburras.

_Hola os traigo un nuevo fic cortito, se me ocurrió mientras me encontraba en la cama lejos de mi ordenador sin poder escribir y escuchando música._

_Para ser más exactos escuchando Psicofonia de Gloria Trevi._

_Los personajes no son míos sino de J., lo que les sucede en parte pertenece a Gloria Trevi, y yo tan solo doy vida a esta pequeña historia, poniéndola para que ustedes la puedan disfrutar tanto como cuando la escribía:_

_**Psicofonia:**_

_**El encuentro:**_

-Esta noche conocerás a mi mejor amigo, que ya va siendo hora de que así sea.-

Ronald Weasley un muchacho de unos 21 años, de cabellos rojos y ojos azules, se despedía con un beso en los labios de su novia, una muchacha de cabellos castaños, y de ojos acaramelados, de su misma edad.

El chico, fuerte y un buen estudiante para ser auror, estaba decidido a presentarle a su novia su mejor amigo desde que eran niños, un chico huérfano con un pasado extraño, pero que aun así había sido capaz de seguir hacía delante.

Por su parte la muchacha de cabellos castaños, miraba en ese momento la carta que acababa de recibir del ministerio diciéndole que había sido aceptada para trabajar en el departamento de misterios del mismo.

Su nombre era Hermione Granger, y a sus 21 años, había logrado infinidad de cosas pues puede que otra cosa no pero inteligente si que era.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y tan contenta a la vez, que se sobresalto cuando una lechuza negra entró por su ventana, en un principio no la reconoció pero eso fue hasta que esta altanera mente extendió su pata:

-Veo que Malfoy enseñó hasta a sus lechuzas a ser irrespetuosas.-

La lechuza no esperó si quiera a recibir la respuesta al mensaje que su amo le había mandado entregar, en cuanto la muchacha deshizo el nudo que la ataba a ese mensaje esta salió volando sin más por donde había llegado.

Esta tras sonreír ante su actitud decidió abrir el pergamino en el que rezaban las siguientes palabras:

"_Como he de suponer, hoy en la noche estarás presente en la casa de los Weasley, donde se supone hoy conoceremos al gran Harry Potter, del que los Weasley tanto hablan, el supuesto hijo perdido de Molly, he de advertirte que también estaré presente allí, por lo que no creas que será una noche agradable para ti._

_Como también he adivinado tus mugrientos padres también estarán presentes en la casa, como futura familia que van a ser todos ustedes, una lástima la verdad, pero sino hay más remedio deberé de aguantar su despreciable presencia y aguantar sus estupideces y su compañía, tan solo he de pedirte que mantengas al menos a raya a ese que se supone en breves se convertirá en tu suegro, no me gustaría verlo hacer el ridículo._

_Mis padres también han decidido asistir a la famosa reunión, al igual que Severus Snape, y ese incompetente de Neville Longbottom y su noviecita Hanna Abbot, esta noche estaré rodeado de miserables incompetentes, y lo peor de todo es que si no asistieras sería aun peor, podría decirse que eres lo único mínimamente salvable de esa miserable fiesta, Mi dichoso tio Sirius Black, ese del que te has hecho tan amiga, también asistirá, al parecer resulta que él si conoce a Harry Potter, para ser más exactos resulta que es su padrino, ¿podría haber algo peor?, pero en fin solo te escribía para hacerte saber que asistiremos a esa reunión y que espero hagas todo lo posible por darnos el recibimiento que merecemos, ya que no creo que tus futuros suegros estén a la altura."_

¿Cómo había terminado siendo amiga de un patan como ese?, esa pregunta era la que rondaba en la cabeza de la chica tras haber terminado de leer su carta y sus tremendos insultos, lo cierto es que ni ella misma sabía como había sucedido tal cosa, solo había pasado y ya. Y lo peor de todo es que el miserable le agradaba y no podía hacer nada por evitar que la sonrisa en su rostro no desapareciese, Malfoy era así después de todo, aunque lo que más la hacía sonreír, es que al parecer el chico había olvidado un detalle importante, y es que en breves los Weasley no serían solo sus suegros sino también los de él, pues estaba locamente enamorado de Ginny Weasley, la hermana pequeña de su novio, así que no cabía duda de que pronto podrían llegar a ser familia.

-Venga Potter no creo que sea para tanto.-

-Ron deja de llamarme por mi apellido, no quiero asistir, sabes que Lucius Malfoy no es mi mayor admirador.-

-Lo se, pero ese miserable no es el invitado de honor Harry y tú si, ¿qué dirá mi madre sino apareces?-

-¿Por qué tanto empeño en que vaya?-

-Quiero que conozcas a mi futura mujer Harry se que te va a encantar ya veras.-

El pelirrojo sonreía como nunca antes lo había echo y su mejor amigo se estaba percatando de ello, bueno eso no era cierto solo en una ocasión había sonreído de esa forma, pero de eso hacía ya muchos años, y la causante de dichas sonrisas se había marchado sin darle una explicación clara a su mejor amigo.

Ahora se encontraban discutiendo por que él no quería montar en el dichoso avión, prefería aparecerse, pero su mejor amigo nunca había viajado en avión y se había empeñado en que quería hacerlo.

Y lo peor es que si seguían discutiendo lo perderían, ¿lo peor?, no eso sería lo mejor, pero no se debía a que él tuviese miedo a las alturas o a volar, no ni mucho menos, además eso era imposible teniendo en cuenta quien era él, no el motivo era, que no le daba buena espina todo eso.

Llevaba dos o tres días con una espina clavada en algún lugar de su alma, y en ese momento se estaba acrecentando el dolor que esta le estaba haciendo sentir, hasta tal punto que estaba por dejar fuera de juego a los pilotos y así hacer que el dichoso avión no despegase y tuvieran que aparecerse.

-Venga Harry esa es nuestra llamada.-

El muchacho que contaba con cabellos negros y alborotados, además de unos ojos verde esmeralda, ocultos tras unas gafas redondas, de aspecto fuerte y elegante, de la misma edad que el pelirrojo miró una vez más al avión que se supone lo devolvería a la ciudad de la que había querido escapar con todas sus fuerzas, pero de la que no había podido conseguir huir.

-Londres.- susurró este mientras era arrastrado por su mejor amigo.

-Si Londres, nuestro hogar amigo mio, nuestra casa.-

No tardaron en situarlos en sus asientos, y mientras eso pasaba Harry sentía cada vez más y más nerviosismo, hasta tal punto que cerró sus ojos fuertemente, para abrirlos de nuevo aun más asustado pues al hacer eso, juraría haber visto el rostro de la chica en la que había estado pensando hacía solo unos momentos, la chica que había decidido romper el corazón de su mejor amigo.

Recorrió con sus verdes ojos nervioso a cada uno de los que los rodeaban, pero no encontró ni rastro de ella por ninguna parte.

-Esto va a ser genial.-

Su amigo estaba tan nervioso y ansioso que él intento ignorar su nerviosismo, así que de nueva cuenta cerró los ojos y apretó sus puños intentando mitigarlo como fuese.

Sintió como este comenzaba a elevarse, sin ningún problema, y poco a poco sintió que se estabilizaba tal y como debería de pasar.

El vuelo fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos tan solo una hora de viaje, abrió los ojos mientras sentía un pequeño zumbido en sus oídos que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo.

Se puso en pie dispuesto a seguir a los demás pasajeros para tocar tierra al fin, después de todo nada había salido mal como él presentía que pasaría.

Al llegar a la salida del avión una de las azafatas susurro a su lado y al de su mejor amigo:

-¿Harry Potter?-

Ambos asintieron pero Ron fue el que dijo con mucho entusiasmo:

-El mismo en carne y hueso.-

-Mandale saludos a sus padres de parte de Lord Voldemort y Bellatrix Lestrange.-

Sin más y siendo los únicos que se encontraban ya en el avión Harry y Ron salieron despedidos, mientras que el avión estallaba en mil pedazos.

-Ha llegado el momento de irnos.-

Solo fue un susurro pero reconoció la voz al igual que la imagen que poco a poco se iba formando delante de él, una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules grandes y soñadores, la reconoció en el acto, Luna Lovegood, pero eso era imposible según él había sido informado ella estaba muy lejos de allí.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

-¿Se puede saber que esta planeando ahora?-

-¿A mi me preguntas?-

-Eres su guardiana, se supone que es tú responsabilidad.-

La chica gruño enfadada ya de todo eso, tres años, tres dichosos años aguantando broncas una tras otra, sería tan sumamente fácil hacer que todo eso terminase, pero el muy cretino no quería irse, y lo peor de todo es que mientras él no marchara ella tampoco podría hacerlo maldita sea.

-Solo porque tú lo decidiste, bien podrías meter a otro en esto y dejarme a mí libre.-

-De eso ni hablar, es tú cometido hasta que decida marchar.-

-Pues dame algo de ayuda.- pidió suplicante la chica, a lo que unos ojos castaños tras unas gafas de media luna observaban divertidos:

-Luna cielo ¿de verdad piensas que es buena idea dejarlo solo?-

-No, no me digas que...- la chica cerró sus ojos mientras murmuraba maldiciones y una sonrisa aparecía en la cara fina y llena de arrugas de una mujer con mirada severa.

-¿En serio es bueno dejarla sola en esto?-

-Si es lo mejor además ella tiene que entender que fue lo que sucedió.-

-¿Crees que se de cuenta?-

-Por el bien de cuatro almas espero que si, o lo lamentaremos muchos.-

-Es una lastima que esto haya pasado, ¿cómo es posible que nosotros dejásemos que esto pasase?-

-Mi querida Minerva el corazón es caprichoso y ciego, nadie lo maneja así que nadie puede saber que será lo que sucederá.-

Mientras la mujer miraba la espalda del hombre que miraba tras una gran ventana ella se centró una vez más en los papeles ante ella para después susurrar:

-Albus mira esto.- retiró la silla que estaba ocupando y con unos papeles en su mano se acercó al hombre.

Este que tenía ambas manos a su espalda bajó su azulada mirada al papel ante él para que una sonrisa apareciese en sus labios y él volviese a mirar al frente:

-El destino Minerva, el impredecible destino.-

Minerva lo miró con tristeza y declaró:

-Yo diría el implacable destino Albus esto no es justo.-

-Lo se Minerva pero ni tú ni yo podemos intervenir en esto.-

Declaro el hombre mirando una vez más por el ventanal ante él.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

-Ya es el momento, un poco más, un poco más, eso es así, y ahora...-

-HARRY JAMES POTTER.-

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh.- un muchacho de aparentemente veintitrés años pegó un salto o mejor dicho voló hasta el techo por tremendo susto que le habían dado.

-Merlín Luna, ¿qué demonios haces?, se supone que tenemos que asustarlos a ellos no entre nosotros.- dijo este regresando a su lado.

-Tú, maldito idiota, deja de hacer todo esto por dios Harry tienes que escucharme aquí no vas a conseguir nada, de verdad tenemos que hablar sobre..-

-Si, si Luna, que tengo que irme, que este no es mi lugar y bla bla bla, pero la verdad es que nunca antes me lo había pasado tan bien como ahora, y lo siento mucho pero no voy a marcharme.-

Sin más se dispuso a marcharse después de todo sus presas se habían escapado y todo por culpa de Luna, suspiró al darse cuenta de que ya no encontraría más presas por ese día y se dispuso a desaparecerse para volver una noche más a su casa a la cual no sabía porque estaba atado y aunque pudiera salir de vez en cuando las noches debía de pasarlas allí sin más remedio.

-Harry esperame.-

Una vez más sintió a Luna tras él la verdad es que no sabía porque ella lo seguía a todas partes desde hacía dos años, pero estaba muy enfadado con ella precisamente por eso no le hacía ni el menor caso, durante años hizo sufrir a alguien importante para él, lo malo es que no recordaba a ese alguien, era lo que tenía ser fantasma poco a poco te olvidabas de ciertos detalles hasta que llegaba el punto que confundías unas cosas con otras.

Suspiró una vez más harto de eso, había pensado muchas veces en hacerle caso y seguirla a donde lo quisiese llevar, pero había algo que lo ataba, un asunto pendiente, había una espina clavada que no quería desaparecer.

-Vamos a casa.- dijo este sin más y ella lo miró tristemente ya que una vez más Harry volvía a presentar ese semblante triste que ella tanto odiaba.

Ella también recordaba ese día en el que se lo llevó con ella, recordaba a un muchacho de la misma edad que Harry a su lado, pero no recordaba como era posible que él sobreviviese sin más, mientras que Harry que no aparentaba estar tan grave debía de acompañarla a ella.

Luna sabía que después de todo Harry no estaba bien donde estaba pero no entendía el motivo a su estado y él no quería revelarlo.

Suspiró cansada de verse impotente sin poder ayudarlo y sabiendo que lo único que podía hacer era coger su mano e ir siempre a su lado eso fue lo que hizo, rumbo ambos a "_su hogar, su casa_"

&,-&,-&,-&,-

-Lo siento pero ya no puedo seguir así, es más de lo que puedo soportar.-

-Te entiendo Granger, pero tú has de entender que...-

-Nada, enserio Malfoy no puedo entender nada, ya no puedo más han sido dos años, sufriendo la muerte en vida, nada ni nadie lo puede ayudar si él no quiere ser ayudado.

Sé que fue una experiencia terrible, se que se echa la culpa porque su preciado amigo ( estas palabras las dijo con cierto retintín y odio)no quería subir al dichoso avión, pero ni él ni nadie podía predecir lo que allí iba a suceder no es su culpa.-

Malfoy la miró con cierta comprensión, él llevaba dos años al lado de los Weasley viendo como poco a poco uno de los hermanos de la ahora señora Malfoy caía en un profundo vacío, del que ni si quiera su hermosa novia lo había podido sacar, ya que este parecía no querer salir.

Ronald Weasley después de pasar una crítica temporada en el hospital de la que todo el mundo pensaba no saldría, comenzó a comportarse de forma extraña, todos lo achacaban al trauma y a la perdida de su gran amigo de la infancia, pero parecía estar en otro mundo en lugar de este, se pasaba los días solo y trataba de la patada a todo el que se le acercara, todos habían pensado que optaría por la venganza llevado por el dolor y la ira, pero no, el joven pelirrojo abandonó sus estudios y se abandonó a la tristeza, o eso aparentaba que hacía, pues no se abría a nadie absolutamente a nadie.

Si acaso hablaba algunas palabras con su novia y algunos días parecía despertar y hasta hacerla feliz, pero al día siguiente volvía a su letargo.

Ese día volvía a ser el día, y les tocaba visita al cementerio donde estaba enterrado el famosillo Harry James Potter.

Por otra parte el resto de los Weasley había sufrido también esa perdida pero poco a poco aunque aun le lloraban en las fechas que significaban algo para el joven Potter seguían con sus vidas.

Él por su parte no podía odiarlo después de todo esa terrible tragedia para los Weasley fue lo que le hizo a él poder acercarse a la más pequeña de los Weasley la cual ahora era su esposa y estaba feliz de serlo.

-Hermione aunque sea por última vez tienes que venir a la tumba de Potter se que tú y yo no pintamos nada allí, pero nuestra familia si, y Ron quieras que no te necesita allí, por mucho que digas que no puedes más aun lo quieres, si bien no es el amor que sentías está el cariño de la amistad de años, una que te hace estar a su lado en los momentos como este.-

Hermione lo miró con sus ojos color chocolate y tras limpiarse las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas le dijo.-

-Iré con ustedes Malfoy, pero necesito un favor por tú parte hoy iré a mi nuevo hogar.-

-¿Dejarás de vivir con la comadreja?- declaró sorprendido ante esa noticia tan repentina.

Ella asintió tristemente mientras se llevaba la taza que Malfoy le había ofrecido cuando había llegado a su casa y bebió de su contenido.

-Esta bien Hermione te acompañaré.- dijo este levantándose de donde estaba sentado y acariciando la cabeza de esta la cual una vez más dejaba salir lágrimas de sus ojos mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza.

-Gracia Draco.- dijo en un triste susurro.

Había llegado el momento de encontrarse con el resto un día más que pasarían sumidos en la tristeza pero así sería durante algún tiempo, Malfoy acompañado de su mujer y de Hermione caminaron hacía la única tumba que tenía varios ramos de flores y estaba repleta de gente que la rodeaba.

-Hola a todos.-

La señora Weasley los miró a ambos con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que Arthur con mirada triste la abrazaba por los hombros con fuerza dándole su apoyo.

Hermione buscó a Ron por todas partes y lo encontró de rodillas ante la tumba una vez más, y a su lado de pie Sirius Black, otro que había sufrido mucho esa perdida, al parecer tenía más relación con el joven de la que ella y Draco conocían.

Sabiendo que debía de acudir al lado de ellos Hermione comenzó a caminar hacía estos, Sirius estaba murmurando algo y al llegar solo pudo escuchar:

-ya estoy cerca Harry, un poco más y descubriré al miserable que te hizo esto y entonces deseara no haber nacido.-

La rabia y el odio en la voz de este y ver como apretaba sus puños con fuerza hizo entender a Hermione que lo que Ron no había llevado a cabo y lo que ella creía nunca habían investigado quien lo había cogido había sido ni más ni menos que Sirius.

-¿Cómo es que hay tanta gente aquí?-

Una voz que Hermione no reconoció se hizo escuchar en el lugar, al girarse se encontró con un hombre de la misma edad de Sirius con cabello castaño y ojos dorados acompañado del brazo por una muchacha más joven que él pero que irradiaba amor por todas partes.

Su cabello era negro y sus ojos del mismo color y sonreía de medio lado.

Al llegar a donde estaba toda esa gente el hombre vio a Sirius y sonriendo dijo.

-Canuto viejo amigo, que coincidencia, venía a ver la tumba de James y Lily, y mira lo que me encuentro, y eso que quería darte una sorpresa esta noche.-

Sirius al escuchar ese extraño nombre levantó la vista de donde estaba mirando y al ver a ambas personas abrió los ojos al máximo sorprendido al parecer de verlo:

-¿Lunático?, pero como...-

Este sonrió ampliamente y declaro:

-Ya ves vuelvo a casa una vez más, pero esta vez para quedarme, os echaba a todos mucho de menos no podía seguir estando lejos de mi familia, pero este no es sitio para hablar de esto, dejame que preste mis respetos a nuestro mejor amigo y nos vamos y hablamos tranquilamente y nos ponemos al día.-

Este caminó hasta el lado de Sirius y miró la tumba ante él, frunció un poco el ceño y miró a unos pasos más allá para después mirar a Sirius y decir:

-O mi memoria esta deteriorando ¿o la tumba de Cornamenta y Lil no es aquella?-

Cuando este miró a Sirius vio un terrible dolor que hacía tiempo no veía al parecer porque lo miró extrañado y decidió prestar atención a la tumba frente a él, para quedarse helado en el sitio con la boca abierta y los ojos fijos en el nombre ante él.

Si era posible Hermione notó que el color se le escapa aun más de su ya de por si pálida piel, la mujer al notar esto corrió al lado de ese hombre, y Sirius lo cogió con fuerza de los hombros para juntos caer de rodillas al lado de Ron:

-No, no es posible, ¿cuando, cómo, qué significa esto?, hace dos años que lo mande de regreso ¿porqué nadie me dijo nada?-

-Remus viejo amigo, yo...-

El hombre que respondía a Remus apretaba sus puños con fuerza y era evidente que intentaba no llorar.

.-¿Quién hizo esto?-

Nadie respondió a la pregunta que no solo él se hacía sino todos los presentes hasta que para sorpresa de todos Ron susurró:

-Mandale saludos a tus padres de parte de Voldemort y Bellatrix Lestrange.-

Para sorpresa de los más jóvenes que allí había todos los adultos palidecieron y ahogaron un grito ante las palabras dichas por Ron.

-Esos malditos miserables me las van a pagar.-

Sentenció Sirius levantándose de donde se encontraba y marchándose de allí.

Todos poco a poco se fueron retirando, el hombre que respondía por Remus marchaba llorando con la mujer a su lado y con Arthur Weasley ayudándolo a caminar, seguramente hablarían largo rato con él.

Ron se marchó en compañía de Ginny y su marido Draco, Hermione se dispuso a seguirlos pero antes se giró a mirar la tumba ante ella y decir:

-¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de devolvérmelo?- de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas que no podía controlar y se acercó más a la tumba se agachó hasta quedar enfrente de esta no era una postura muy cómoda pero no le dio importancia extendió su mano hasta la fría piedra y la posó justo en el nombre y comenzó a repasarla con cuidado le pareció curioso que en la tumba estuviera grabado un rayo y con una triste sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a decir.

-Se que debe ser difícil estar solo donde quiera que estés, pero matarlo en vida no es justo, tienes que dejarlo vivir en paz, tienes que devolvérmelo a mí por favor, ya no resisto más, y se que ya no habrá más solución a lo nuestro pero te pido que lo liberes para que pueda vivir al menos un poco de lo que a ti te arrebataron tan cruelmente.-

Se incorporó y miró la tumba una vez más se limpió las lágrimas que había dejado caer y se dispuso a marcharse, cuando ya había caminado unos pasos escuchó una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-Salió a pedir de boca, ahora solo quedan dos y ya todo estará terminado.-

-Si, Lupin y Black y la deuda estará saldada, esos miserables no saben lo que ocasionaron con sus idioteces.-

-Nuestro querido señor nos recompensará bien jajaajaja.-

Esa risa la hizo estremecerse y sentir frío por todo su cuerpo pues reconoció la risa de Lucius Malfoy.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Harry estaba a oscuras en su casa mirando a trabes de una de las ventanas, la noche estaba acercándose imparable como siempre para sumirlo a él en un aburrimiento total, en su estado no podía dormir así que la noche para él era aburrida porque todos dormían y no podían ser asustados ya que él no podía meterse en los sueños de nadie.

Suspiró preparándose para pensar en algo que hacer, y decidió que tal vez comenzaría algún libro de la biblioteca que tenía en casa, no era mucho pero en esos dos años al menos había aprendido a coger algunos objetos no muy pesados claro, y a pasar las paginas del libro para poder leer algo.

Estaba por retirarse de la ventana cuando un coche bastante lujoso llamó su atención.

Este se estaciono ante la puerta de su casa lo que le extraño bastante ya que allí no iba nadie.

Se quedó mirando el lugar y de este bajaron un hombre rubio platino con el cabello peinado hacía atrás, unos ojos grises, y muy elegantemente vestido, este abrió la puerta mientras decía algo y sonreía de forma distante pero se le notaba cierto cariño.

Lo vio dejar la puerta abierta y dirigirse al maletero y abrirlo para comenzar a sacar cajas de este.

Iba a quedarse mirando al hombre cuando una cabellera castaña llamó su atención.

-Draco, deja de decir tonterías y ayudame a meter mis cosas.-

El chico rió divertido y Harry solo pudo mirar hacía donde había salido esa voz, una dulce voz, que a pesar de todo sonaba autoritaria y mandona, pero dulce.

Se quedó observando a la muchacha con curiosidad hasta que Luna irrumpió en la habitación en la que él estaba.

-Harry una chica viene a vivir a esta casa tenemos que irnos ya.-

Harry sonrió de medio lado y dijo:

-¿Por qué?, estoy seguro que en cuanto le cuenten la primera historia de fantasmas ella se marchará de aquí, Luna tú y yo hemos hecho de este sitio nuestro refugio.-

Luna lo miró enfadada y caminó hasta él para decirle:

-Harry, no lo entiendes ella conoce todas esas historias y aun así viene a vivir aquí.-

-Así que se cree valiente.- Luna lo miró sorprendida y le dijo:

-Harry ¿en qué estas pensando?- una sonrisa torcida y de diversión apareció en sus labios mientras que la miraba y Luna percibió el brillo en los ojos verde esmeralda del chico, el brillo que le decía que se avecinaban problemas:

-Demostremos a esa muchachita que nosotros no somos como los otros fantasmas, y que lo nuestro es nuestro.-

Sin más Harry se quedó mirando como ambos el chico y la chica metían las cajas en la casa, y sonrió, al menos ahora tenía un nuevo juguete que disfrutar, ¿cuanto aguantaría ella allí?

Luna por su parte miró a trabes de la ventana y sintió algo extraño recorrerla, eso no estaba bien, algo iba a pasar y lo peor es que sabía que no lo podría evitar.

Miró a Harry y la sonrisa de él la hizo sentir un escalofrío, no, no lo iba a gustar.

&,-&,-,-&,-&,-

Hermione maldijo una vez más al ver todas las puertas de los muebles de la cocina abiertos y algunos platos rotos en el suelo, dejó escapar el aire ya harta de todo eso y se dispuso a cerrar todo y a recoger los platos.

Al menos el fantasma de las narices había tenido la consideración de no romper esta vez ningún plato.

Si bien era cierto que por poco y se le para el corazón cuando una muchacha de cabellos rubios cogidos en una trenza y ojos azules que parecían estar en otra parte se le apareció ante ella en la habitación también era cierto que le pareció tan dulce y amable que no podía asustarse de ella, pero ella le había dicho que había alguien más en la casa que tuviese cuidado, le había dicho que no era malo, es decir no era un espíritu que hacía sufrir a la gente pero si era bastante bromista.

La muchacha le había dicho que se llamaba Luna, a ella le había extrañado el poder distinguir tan bien sus rasgos cuando ella creía que a los fantasmas se les veía trasparente y agrisados, pero la chica se había reído y le había dicho, ¿qué te hace pensar que soy un fantasma normal y corriente?

No había entendido sus palabras y la verdad es que prefirió no indagar en eso, no quería saber más de lo necesario y la chica tampoco parecía querer hablar de ese tema.

Ella le advertía con algunas señales cuando el otro fantasma decidía gastarle alguna broma, por lo que ella estaba preparada para algunas cosas.

Eran ya las siete de la noche y estaba cansada de eso así que grito frustrada:

-¿QUIERES DEJARTE VER MISRABLE?-

Para sorpresa de Hermione se escuchó una risa en el lugar, frustrada se dirigió al baño y se dispuso a ducharse.

Una vez se dio un relajante baño y se puso su camisón para dormir se dispuso a quitar el baho del espejo de baño pero cuando estaba por hacerlo en este comenzaron a aparecer algunas letras.

Por primera vez Hermione se asustó ante ese fantasma, y se retiró del espejo rápidamente no era posible que ese fantasma estuviese tan cerca de ella, algo la recorrió por completo y estaba por gritar cuando terminó de escribir.

Hermione con el corazón acelerado comenzó a mirar el mensaje en este solo traía una hora y un lugar subrayados ambos:

"_**Biblioteca 00:00"**_, Hermione contempló el mensaje aun sin ser capaz de procesar todo eso, y suspiró al pensar que tal vez podría ser cosa de Luna y no del otro fantasma ya que ella se comunicaba así con ella con mensajes en diferentes lugares.

Se maldijo a ella misma por asustarse de Luna y ya más tranquila miró su reloj, las ocho así que tenía bastante tiempo.

Se hizo la cena y vio la tele un rato, a las once decidió ir a la biblioteca y leer un poco hasta que llegase la hora de ver a Luna.

Estaba tan absorta en la lectura que se olvido de la hora, a un minuto antes de las doce la luz de la lamparita que estaba en la mesita que tenía al lado del sillón comenzó a fallar, extrañada Hermione la miró unos segundos, de repente esta se apagó.

Hermione cerró el libro y miró su reloj faltaba poco para que Luna aparecie...

De repente la bombilla explotó y la puerta de la biblioteca se cerró con un portazo, Hermione de nuevo con el pulso acelerado y ahora si asustada pudo escuchar el sonido del cerrojo de la puerta cerrarse, se puso en pié rápidamente y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta con el propósito de abrirla.

Pero cuando ya estaba cerca un libro cayó a sus pies, y no pudo reprimir un grito de miedo y una risa ya escuchada antes se escuchó en el lugar, Hermione dio un paso para alejarse del libro y un nuevo libro cayó a sus pies, asustada comenzó a retroceder:

-Luna esto no tiene gracia me estas asustando.-

De nuevo esa risa divertida y la hacía enfadar se escuchó en el lugar, no esa no era Luna, era el otro fantasma, a pesar de que Luna le había dicho que no era peligroso ella no podía terminar de creérselo y menos en esa situación.

Según iba retrocediendo un libro y otro caían a sus pies, llegó el momento en que ella chocó contra algo de espaldas se giró asustada y se encontró con algo que se balanceaba tras el choque, esto estaba debajo de una manta blanca, se maldijo por no haberla retirado con anterioridad y aun asustada extendió su mano hacía la manta para revelar lo que allí debajo había.

La sabana comenzó a resbalar por la alargada figura y Hermione comenzó a seguir el recorrido esta estaba resbalando y reveló una inscripción "_**EL ESPEJO DE OESED**_", Hermione comenzó a respirar más tranquila, sus ojos se dispusieron a mirar hacía el espejo para ver su reflejo pero en este no apareció su reflejo sino dos ojos de un color verde esmeralda intenso que le devolvían la mirada.

A pesar del terror que la embargó en ese momento en lugar de gritar se giró rápidamente para quedarse estática mirando ahora si esos ojos de frente y no el reflejo.

Su corazón se detuvo por unos momentos y un grito murió en sus labios para seguidamente volver a latir con tal fuerza que ella no podía explicar que le estaba pasando.

Tener esos ojos fijos en los de ella le producían una extraña sensación y se sentía extrañamente desnuda comenzó mirar el rostro de quien la miraba de esa forma para encontrarse ante ella con un rostro de un muchacho de cabellos negros azabache totalmente revueltos sus ojos estaban tras unas gafas redondas y sus labios eran finos y estaban entreabiertos al parecer estaba sorprendido por algo pero para sorpresa de ella le parecieron terriblemente apetecibles.

No había duda de que ese muchacho era terriblemente atractivo, o mejor dicho lo había sido.

De repente y para su sorpresa el chico ante ella desapareció rápidamente como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

&,-&,-&,-&,**-**

Harry reapareció en el sótano de la casa terriblemente perturbado sin saber que hacer o como actuar, ¿cómo era posible que no se hubiese fijado antes en los ojos de ella?

¿Por qué sentía que ya no necesitaba más?, ¿que si ella estaba allí él no tenía que salir ya a buscar nada?

Él no tenía ya corazón pero estaba seguro de que si hubiese estado vivo el corazón se le hubiese parado de la sorpresa para seguidamente romper la caja torácica de los fuertes latidos que hubiese comenzado a dar.

Comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro terriblemente perturbado sin ser capaz a entender nada y sintiéndose terriblemente perdido, frustrado también por no haber podido terminar de asustar a la joven se llevó ambas manos a sus cabellos para revolverselos aunque como era normal estos ni se movieron.

Cerró sus ojos unos momentos y los volvió a abrir rápidamente cuando se percató de que se le habían grabado esos profundos ojos a fuego y se maldijo cuando se percato que de que acababa de caer en un inmenso pozo y ahora estaba encerrado en este, un pozo de color achocolatado.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

-Llegó el momento.-

-Es muy cruel.-

-Lo se.-

De repente alguien más apareció en el lugar:

-Tenemos problemas Albus.-

-¿Qué pasa pequeña Luna?-

Luna gruñó enfadada ante ese adjetivo y dijo:

-Esa chica no se marcha y mientras Harry tenga con quien divertirse no podré convencerlo de que venga conmigo.-

-Ese es tú problema ya te lo he dicho pequeña Luna.-

-No me llames así, y sigo diciendo que no es justo, si no me ayudáis os aseguro que acabaré por encontrar la forma de llevarlo a la fuerza.-

Albus se giró a mirarla y Luna se acurruco en si misma ante la mirada fulminante de este:

-Sabes las consecuencias de llevar a alguien por la fuerza, así que pequeña Luna esperarás, después de todo esto es culpa tuya.-

-Y otra vez con eso, ¿por qué es culpa mía?-

-Cuando llegue el momento lo entenderás.-

Luna para su sorpresa se encontró ahora trasportada ante un Harry que parecía totalmente desesperado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que hablabas con esa mujer?-

-No creí que...¿qué has hecho Harry?-

Dijo esta asustada ante lo que veía.

-Nada, no pude hacer nada, la tenía en mi mano pero se giró y...- este se cayó y no continuó hablando Luna se extrañó ante esto y sin poder entender lo que este decía decidió buscar a la otra persona que estaba en la casa que podría decirle que estaba pasando allí.

Se apareció ante Hermione la cual estaba en su cama acurrucada en si misma sentada y abrazando sus piernas, para sorpresa de Luna esta estaba algo sonrojada al verla Hermione cambió su expresión a una de enfado:

-Tú, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que el otro fantasma era un chico?-

Luna se quedó estática ante esa recriminación y no supo que decir.

_**¿Enamorándonos?**_

Draco Malfoy era conocido por ser una persona fría, calculadora, meticulosa, y extremadamente racional, por todo ello si alguien lo viera salir completamente despeinado, con su traje desarmado y con una mirada llena de enfado de la casa de una de sus amigas no se lo creería.

-Draco espera.-

-No mejor no esperes.-

-JAMES.- recriminó Hermione mirando al fantasma a su lado.

-¿Qué?- dijo este de forma inocente.

-Hermione de verdad, te juro que nunca pensé que podría ver algo más raro que la comadreja pero tú, tú te llevas la palma, no se que te ha pasado pero considero que necesitas ayuda.-

-No Draco escuchame, tienes que dejar que te lo explique James él...-

-Hermione ya esta bien, ese James del que hablas no existe, no te entiendo pero será mejor que me marche ya, no estoy de humor para hablar contigo ahora mismo.-

Sin más y tras peinarse y arreglarse ya una vez dentro del coche este abandonó el lugar seriamente molesto y preocupado por la chica que dejaba atrás.

-¿Estarás contento?- dijo esta mirando enfadada a Harry y por la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro Hermione entendió que si que lo estaba

Hermione sabia que Draco sabía de la existencia de los fantasmas pero como Luna y Harry se había negado a dejarse ver por nadie que no fuera ella lo más seguro es que Draco la creyese en ese momento como loca, bueno ya lo arreglaría en otro momento.

Enfadada como estaba entró a la casa, mientras que Harry borraba su sonrisa y descruzaba sus brazos para meter ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y seguir con una mirada seria el coche que se alejaba de su casa.

Cuando ya no podía seguirlo decidió entrar en la casa y prepararse para enfrentar a Hermione, o bueno mejor era dejarla un rato sola y ya después la buscaría sino sería peor.

Llevaba ya un mes en esa casa y no podía evitar sentirse contento ante la amistad que había surgido entre ambos, Luna claro esta se sentía enfadada y siempre le reñía, sin embargo con Hermione actuaba como si eso no fuera nada malo, estaba claro que no quería que esta se enterase de que pretendía llevárselo de allí.

La verdad es que se sentía muy a gusto cuando la chica estaba cerca, le gustaba hablar con ella y mirarla cuando ella no se daba cuenta, una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios, recordaba el día después de enterarse de que él era un chico, no podría olvidar la que armo para conseguir algo que le impidiera a él poder entrar en zonas que según ella eran de su intimidad.

Algo que le sorprendió fuera que no pusiera ninguna "_protección_" en su habitación.

Por eso por las noches cuando no tenía nada que hacer, se llevaba un libro y cuando estaba seguro de que ella dormía se quedaba en el suelo sentado leyendo algún libro de los que ella había traído a la casa.

Estaba claro que ella no conocía ese pequeño echo, ya que nunca lo había pillado allí.

Dispuesto a esconderse de ella el resto del día desapareció de la entrada.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Y ahí estaba una vez más, escuchando maldiciones de la chica contra Harry, ella la verdad es que no podía entender la actitud de este, y lo peor es que sabía que este se merecía todo lo que ella le estaba gritando, pero se lo merecía Harry no ella.

Luna suspiró una vez más cansada de esas situaciones y estaba por decirle que por favor cambiara de tema cuando la interrumpió el timbre de la puerta.

En ese momento Hermione dejó de hablar y puso cara de extrañeza al parecer no espera ninguna visita.

Luna la miró un momento y después desapareció para volver a aparecer al poco rato.

-Es un chico alto y pelirrojo.- dijo esta ya que era lo único que le había dado tiempo a ver en ese momento.

-¿Ronald?- Luna de repente sintió un escalofrío recorrerla por todo el cuerpo y siguió a Hermione hasta la puerta cuando esta se abrió Luna sintió que algo en ella reaccionaba.

-Hola.- la voz de él sonaba algo apagada y Luna sentía que ella tenía la parte fuerte que le faltaba a esa voz sin saber el motivo de esa creencia.

-Hola, ¿cómo es que estas aquí?-

-Necesitaba verte, hay... bueno hay... es decir necesito contarte algo que llevo mucho tiempo callando.-

Hermione lo miró extrañada por esas palabras y sin más lo dejó pasar a la casa este entró y se quedó mirando todo.

La conversación de ambos en un principio fue tradicional hablando de lo que habían echo en el tiempo que no se veían, de como estaba la familia del chico, y de otras cosas más.

Después comieron algo y se trasladaron a la sala donde comenzaron a hablar de recuerdos del pasado el chico parecía deseoso de contarle cosas de su infancia, cosas que al parecer Hermione desconocía por que escuchaba muy atenta.

Luna se había quedado allí a escuchar el relato del muchacho desde un rincón algo la hacía quedarse y no marcharse, a pesar de que sabía que si Harry aparecía en la casa lo mejor era haberle avisado con anterioridad de que alguien más podía estar en esta.

Hermione se había extrañado la primera vez que había habido alguien en la casa estando Harry y ella misma en su compañía cuando quien fue a verla no los había visto, Harry y ella le explicaron que solo los que ellos deseasen podían verlos, ella les preguntó a ambos porqué a ella se la dejaban verlos y ella le respondió que porque quería ayudarla y prevenirla de Harry y Harry porque quería asustarla y así echarla de su casa.

Pero si nadie avisaba a Harry este podría entrar en la forma en la que todos podían verlo y no creía que fuese buena idea.

Estaba pensando en eso por lo que no había escuchado parte de la conversación pero en ese momento el chico había puesto una voz triste y llena de melancolía al pronunciar un simple apellido que a ella le hizo sentir una punzada en la cabeza.

-¿Lovegood?- repitió Hermione extrañada y algo interesada.

-Si, era una chica de nuestra edad que vivía en el orfanato en el que se crió Harry, eran como hermanos a pesar de que no se tocaban nada.

El verlos juntos era algo increíble, ella con sus ojos azules y soñadores y él con su mirada penetrante que te hacía desear soñar eternamente.- en ese punto el chico soltó una risíta triste:-No sabes lo que era ir con ambos a clase o a los sitios de ligar.

Acaparaban toda la atención y muchos se enfadaban por ello, pero yo, bueno Hermione yo estaba locamente enamorado de ella, para mí ella lo era todo, y yo para ella o eso creí, hasta que un día desapareció sin dejar una explicación ni siquiera se la dejó a Harry el cual lo pasó fatal al ver que no escribía, que no aparecía, fueron unos años algo desesperantes para Harry, por ello y deseoso de olvidar todo lo que le había pasado decidió marcharse donde Remus Lupin el hombre que conociste en el cementerio el otro día.

Él es un respetado médico mental, y ayudo bastante a Harry no precisamente por su trabajo sino por que al igual que Sirius ese hombre adoraba a Harry.

El caso es que bueno el día del accidente Hermione, ese día yo...-

Este se cayó durante un rato largo y Hermione esperó pacientemente, cuando el chico levantó sus ojos azules hacía ella estos estaban anegados en lágrimas y llenos de tristeza y desesperación:

-Perdoname te juro que yo creí haberla olvidado, creí ciegamente en que te amaba, es que eras la mujer de mi vida y que ella solo había sido una en el camino hacía ti, pero...- cayó de nuevo mientras que Hermione lo miraba sin entender muy bien lo que este le estaba diciendo:

-Lo siento pero nunca te he amado de verdad, es cierto que te tenía un cariño increíble, y que siempre serás mi mejor amiga la que nadie podrá reemplazar una hermana más para mí, pero fingí amarte cuando no era cierto, el día del accidente juraría que la vi, era ella, y estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba, su cabello rubio en una trenza como siempre solía ponérselo, sus ojos azules soñadores que me llevaban a la locura, su sonrisa encantadora, sus labios que tanto había echado de menos ese sabor inconfundible de sus labios a piña su fruta favorita, porque la bese Hermione ese día sentí de nuevo sus besos y supe enseguida que quería estar con ella y con nadie más.

Pero desperté en el hospital y ella no estaba, ese día ella se llevó una parte de mí ese día ella se vengó por lo que yo le había echo y lo que te estaba haciendo a ti.-

Luna sintió una nueva punzada en la cabeza y se vio a si misma besando a ese muchacho el mismo día que cogía a Harry, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿qué tenía que ver todo eso con ella?, ¿por qué no recordaba nada de eso?

Un nuevo dolor la atravesó, mientras que el muchacho seguía y seguía hablando, y Hermione lo escuchaba sin poder terminar de creérselo, el chico no dejaba de llorar y de explicar lo que sentía hacía esa mujer y ella no podía dejar de pensar en como era posible que ella siendo lo que era sintiera dolor cuando eso era imposible.

Estaba tan sumamente confundida que no pudo quedarse allí a seguir escuchando necesitaba salir, necesitaba ver a Albus o a Minerva necesitaba hablar con alguien y rápido.

Sin más desapareció del lugar sin sospechar que cuando volviese lamentaría su partida.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba Ron su Ron durante tantos tiempo le estaba diciendo que en realidad nunca lo había sido, que ella era en realidad la chica de paso de esa tal Love como se llamase esa.

Hermione no sabía si estar enfadada y gritar o llorar ante todo lo que había tenido que pasar en esos dos últimos años, esa maldita tragedia le había arruinado la vida de una forma devastadora y al parecer aun no había terminado de sufrir.

Ron seguía y seguía disculpándose y deshaciéndose en palabras y más palabras que ella ya hacía un rato había dejado de escuchar, encerrada en sus pensamientos como estaba aun fue capaz de notar que a Luna le pasaba algo ya que se había agarrado con fuerza la cabeza y ahora ante ella había desaparecido con una mirada cargada de miedo.

Era la primera vez que veía a Luna mostrar alguna emoción y no le había gustado nada esa expresión en ella, era algo realmente angustioso como si al saber que Luna no podía llorar libremente le hiciese a ella llorar aun más por las dos, ¿pero que le había podido pasar a Luna?, ¿dónde estaba James que no había aparecido para ayudarla?

-Es por eso Hermione que te pido de corazón que me perdones, por favor sino lo haces no podré seguir.- De nuevo la voz cargada de súplica de Ron le llegó a la vez que sentía como él cogía sus manos entre las de él y buscaba su mirada con desesperación, pero ella no se la dio, ella retiró ambas manos de entre las dos y con su voz cargada de dolor le soltó.

-Vete.-

Ella misma se sorprendió de lo fría que había sonado esta pero no se arrepintió necesitaba estar sola y pensar, pensar y llorar.

-Hermione por favor dime algo.-

-He dicho que te vayas.- ahora si lo miró y de igual forma que había sonado su voz era su mirada.

-Hermione necesito que...-

-¿QUÉ?, ¿QUÉ NECESITAS RONALD?, NECESITAS QUE TE DIGA QUE TE PERDONO QUE NO PASA NADA ¿QUE?-

A Hermione ya le fue imposible no comenzar a llorar y mucho menos el parar se levantó de donde estaba sentada y comenzó a caminar furiosa por el lugar mientras que le recriminaba a este.

Ron se incorporó también de donde estaba sentado y llorando a su vez le dijo.

-De verdad que no quise herirte ni quiero hacerlo pero creí que lo mejor sería explicarte toda la verdad, creo que mereces saberlo todo no podía seguir callando por más tiempo yo no lo consideraba justo es...-

-Ya, ya basta Ronald vete de aquí, no quiero escucharte no quiero verte, quiero que te marches ya, quiero que me dejes sola tengo que pensar.-

-Hermione necesito que me digas que me...-

-Que te odio, que odio el día que entraste en mi vida, que odio el día que quisiste ir a buscar a tú miserable amigo, que odio a Harry Potter por arrebatarte de mi lado como lo hizo y que no quiero saber nada de ti nunca más.-

Ron se quedó helado en el sitio sin poder hablar ni reaccionar ante esas palabras.

-Espero que alguna vez puedas perdonarme o sino yo nunca podré hacerlo.-

Sin más abandonó el lugar dejando a Hermione allí parada de pie quieta hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrase, sabiéndose ya sola se dejó caer de rodillas llorando amargadamente.

Lo peor de todo es que en su interior en lo más hondo sentía alivio, como si se hubiese librado de un gran peso que le estaba oprimiendo el pecho.

Ron no se recuperaba por otra razón no por que ella no fuese suficiente para él.

A pesar de quitarse un peso de encima el dolor aun la embargaba y decidió dejarlo todo salir, de eso modo gritó con todas sus fuerzas intentando librarse del dolor existente.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Harry se sobresaltó al sentir algo en su interior a lo que no encontraba explicación alguna, se incorporó y miró por la ventana para quedarse helado en el sitio al ver a un hombre mirando la casa con la cara llena de lágrimas y con una expresión sumamente llena de tristeza y destrozada a más no poder.

Lo peor de todo es que Harry se sentía terriblemente culpable con ese hombre como si él tuviese la culpa de ese estado de él.

Sentía que lo conocía que tenía un vinculo con ese hombre un vínculo muy fuerte como para ignorarlo, iba a aparecerse ante él para ver su reacción ante su presencia y así poder averiguar algo más de él cuando un grito desgarrador se escuchó en toda la casa, el hombre del exterior apartó la mirada de la casa y echó a correr todo lo que pudo y más, mientras que Harry casi sin pensarlo si quiera apareció al lado de una Hermione que lloraba desconsolada abrazada a si misma en el suelo de la sala de su casa.

Harry dio unos pasos hasta acercarse a ella y se agachó hasta la altura en la que la chica se encontraba.

-¿Hermione?-

La chica no le contestó sino que siguió llorando desconsoladamente, Harry sin pensar alargó una de sus manos para rodearla con sus brazos en un abrazo cuando la traspasó sin más.

En ese momento fue que Hermione notó su presencia y lo miró a los ojos directamente:

-O James, James esto es desgarrador.-

-Hermione.- ella volvió a comenzar a llorar y Harry se sintió mal, no era justo, eso no era justo, tenerla tan cerca y no poder si quiera darle su apoyo, no poder acariciarla o abrazarla para hacerla sentir bien.

No eso era imposible para él y lo peor es que eso lo hacía sentirse inútil e inservible él en realidad no era nada, estaba muerto al fin y al cabo así que ¿qué pintaba intentando consolar a un vivo?, ¿qué se proponía estando intimando con uno si sabía que eso no era normal?, ¿por qué ella misma lo había permitido?

Harry apretaba cada vez más fuerte sus puños y con su energía consiguió que las luces de la sala se apagaran pero la radio que allí había comenzara a sonar.

La música inundó el lugar y Harry sonrió de medio lado tal vez podía animarla de algún modo.

Y a eso se dedicó el resto de la noche a hacer que Hermione sonriera y se divirtiera aunque al día siguiente regresase el dolor esa noche se lo haría olvidar.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Por segunda vez en un día quien viera a Draco Malfoy no lo reconocería, aunque la verdad es que él mismo estaba por pensar que ese mundo se había vuelto loco ya que estaba seguro de que lo que su amiga estaba haciendo no era normal.

Draco había ido a casa de Hermione después de enterarse de lo que Ron había hecho, estaba sumamente preocupado por una de sus únicas amigas, pero lo que se encontró lo dejó helado.

Hermione él sabía que era fuerte pero no hasta el punto de no importarle para nada lo que Ron le había hecho.

La chica a la que podía ver a trabes de la ventana de la sala era una chica alegre y llena de vida, que giraba como loca por la sala de estar de su casa al ritmo de la música.

Esta reía mientras tenía los brazos extendidos y giraba y giraba sin parar.

Draco abrió la ventana con cuidado para escuchar que canción estaba bailando la chica y sonrió pues la conocía era una de las preferidas de Hermione:

-Ahora más rápido James, más y más rápido llevame al olvido amigo mío.-

Draco abrió los ojos al máximo y miró por todas partes para no encontrar a nadie más en el lugar, lo que lo hizo volver a mirar a la chica con extrañeza.

De un momento a otro la canción terminó y Hermione se detuvo, se quedó quieta con los ojos cerrados durante un momento y de la nada una nueva melodía comenzó a sonar una melodía lenta y llena de ternura, esa canción era para bailarla lentamente y con alguien amado, no era una canción para escuchar en ese momento.

Draco estaba dispuesto a tocar a la puerta cuando notó a pesar de la poca luz que daban algunas velas que había en la estancia un rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

-Eso es imposible James.-

Hubo un silencio solo roto por la hermosa canción hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-Sería genial en verdad que si pero es imposible.- de repente una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Hermione y la vio extender una de sus manos al frente:

-Se siente frío, muy frío.-

Esta apartó un poco la mirada triste y de repente tembló un poco y dio dos pasos al frente Draco no daba crédito a lo que veía ya que esta parecía comenzar a danzar ella sola esa melodía lenta y fingía tan bien que sino fuera por que era imposible Draco creería que alguien más la llevaba.

-James no es justo, no me hagas esto.- su voz sonó en un susurro y de repente se apartó de donde estaba y sumamente asustada miró al frente y dijo: -¿Hablas en serio?-

Draco notó cierta emoción en las palabras de ella y se fijó en la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de ella ante algo que no entendía, confundido como estaba prefirió marcharse y plantearse algunas cosas, necesitaba entre otras hablar con Remus Lupin, necesitaba saber si habría una plaza disponible en el centro psiquiátrico de San Mungo.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Harry se encontraba contemplando una noche más a Hermione la cual dormía en su cama plácidamente era la primera noche desde hacía dos semanas que la chica había conseguido conciliar el sueño, y parecía poder dormir durante toda la noche.

Desde que había pasado lo que había pasado Harry no se había separado de ella a pesar que se preguntaba donde podría encontrarse Luna la cual había desaparecido y no daba señales de vida.

Harry no pudo dejar de sonreír cuando recordó la noche de los bailes en el salón aunque su sonrisa se borró al recordar todo lo que había dicho en esa ocasión.

"_**-Desearía poder tocarte.- susurró al escuchar como la nueva canción envolvía el lugar.**_

_**-Eso es imposible James.- le dijo ella con cierto tono de tristeza, una tristeza diferente a la que él conocía no tenía que ver con la compasión sino con el anhelo.**_

_**-Pero sería algo por lo que estaría dispuesto a darlo todo.-**_

_**-Sería genial en verdad que si pero es imposible.- de repente una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Hermione y la vio extender una de sus manos al frente, él por su parte hizo lo mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y detenía su avance justo casi al lado de la de ella, con cuidado la acercó más hasta que escuchó como ella susurraba:**_

_**-Se siente frío, muy frío.-**_

_**Esta apartó un poco la mirada triste y de repente tembló un poco y dio dos pasos al frente Harry se acercó un poco a ella a la vez que ella hacía lo mismo la vio afianzar su frente en uno de sus hombros como si en verdad estuviese apoyada en él y ambos comenzaron a danzar.**_

_**-Ojala te hubiese podido conocer antes, hace dos años o mejor tres estoy seguro que entonces nada me habría sucedido.-**_

_**-James no es justo, no me hagas esto.- su voz sonó en un susurro y de repente se apartó de donde estaba y sumamente asustada miró al frente y dijo: -¿Hablas en serio?-**_

_**Harry no pudo más que afirmar ante lo que le había dicho y decirle:**_

_**-Hermione siempre estaré a tu lado hasta que tú decidas que ya no soy necesario ahí.-**_

_**Ella lo miró unos momentos y la vio comenzar a llorar una vez más, él se quedó allí quieto mirándola, decidido, si la cuidaría hasta que ella fuese completamente feliz y ese día el diría adiós, y se dejaría llevar a donde Luna lo quisiera llevar.**_

_**Ya que ahora estaba seguro lo único que lo ataba a ese mundo era Hermione."**_

Si, eso era lo único que a él ya lo taba a esa vida sin ser vida, ella, su sonrisa, su dulce voz, sus caricias no sentidas, sus miradas robadas, todo de ella lo hacía a él desear estar a su lado cada vez más y más, y a la vez lo hacía desear irse ya porque el dolor de verla día a día y no poder tenerla era agudo y fuerte, y por más que quisiera no podía evitar entender que se había enamorado de una viva cuando él ya no podía amar.

La sintió moverse en la cama y se acercó a esta extendió su mano para poder acariciar su rostro y se quedó helado en el sitio cuando ella sonrió y susurró:

-James.-

Su nombre, ella había dicho su nombre en un susurro inaudible que se había escapado de sus labios si, ella estaba soñando con él ella quizás lo...

Se detuvo abruptamente y dejó de pensar rápidamente y asustado, no eso no podía pasar, ella no podía, si eso pasaba le arruinaría la vida a Hermione pero ¿cómo luchar?

Cegado tal vez por lo que sentía Harry desapareció de donde estaba dispuesto a que aunque solo una vez pudiese tocar a Hermione.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

-Albus algo va mal esto no puede seguir.-

Albus miraba una vez a trabes de un gran ventanal y susurró:

-No lo puedes parar Mine querida.-

-Pero es muy cruel que tengan que pasar por todo eso.-

-Hasta que la pequeña Luna no entienda no habrá otra solución y me temo que ella no podrá entender tan fácilmente.-

-Albus tenemos que pararlo antes de que Voldemort consiga...-

-Lo lamento Mine pero ni tú ni yo podemos hacer absolutamente nada por más que nos pese salvo observar.-

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Llamaban a la puerta insistentemente y Hermione se extrañó de que James no anduviese cerca para decirle quién era quien estaba tras la puerta como acostumbraba a hacer.

La verdad era que James había desaparecido dos días antes lo que la extrañó mucho y había sentido un vacío en su interior superior al que sintió cuando supo con certeza que había perdido a Ron hacía ya dos años atrás.

Caminó hasta la puerta, ya era de noche así que se extrañó cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con su amigo Sirius Black que llevaba su cabello pillado en una coleta:

-Sirius, ¿que te trae por aquí?-

-¿Puedo pasar?-

Hermione tan solo asintió y se hizo a un lado cuando este se acomodó en la cocina Hermione tras cerrar la puerta se reunió con él.

-Es raro verte aquí.-

-Si es la primera vez que vengo, pero debo tratar algo importante contigo Herms.-

Ella miró extrañada a Sirius y este sin rodeos le dijo.

-¿Hermione últimamente te has estado tomando algo para mitigar el dolor o para olvidar, acaso has utilizado el obliviate?-

-¿A que viene esto Sirius?-

-Hermione Draco está muy preocupado por tu actitud, y la verdad es que después de lo que me ha contado yo también, te quiero pedir que vengas conmigo a ver a Remus a San Mungo.-

Hermione dejó caer la taza que estaba preparando de te para Sirius y lo miró alarmada y sorprendida.

-¿De qué estas hablando?, yo no estoy tomando nada, ni tampoco estoy loca, no se que demonios te haya dicho Malfoy pero yo estoy perfectamente no necesito vuestra preocupación ahora hazme el favor de marcharte de aquí quiero irme a dormir.-

Sirius la miró algo preocupado pero prefirió no insistir por el momento por lo que dejó las cosas como estaban y se dirigió a la puerta de salida seguido por Hermione ya fuera este le dijo.

-Piénsalo Hermione te han pasado muchas cosas y tal vez te venga bien que...-

-Buenas noches Sirius.- y sin más cerró la puerta, Sirius se acercó a esta e iba a decir algo cuando escuchó la voz de Hermione decir:

-¡Dónde te has metido James?, ¿acaso tú promesa de no abandonarme nunca era mentira?-

James así que Draco tenía razón Hermione veía a alguien llamado James, solo que al parecer era producto de su imaginación, debían de hacer algo para que volviera a la normalidad y si ella no quería aceptar que algo le pasaba ellos tendrían que ayudarla en contra de su voluntad.

Sirius se apartó de la puerta y se dirigió a su coche se quedó un tanto extrañado al ver a un hombre detenido en el paso de peatones esperando para cruzar, era un hombre de unos 29 años de edad, Sirius se acercó hasta él por que ese hombre le sonaba de algo, tenía el cabello negro azabache pero muy bien peinado y algo largo recogido en una coleta tal y como él lo llevaba en esos momentos.

Vestía un traje que sin duda era caro y además lo lucia bastante bien, el semáforo se puso en verde antes de que él llegase hasta el hombre, pero Sirius no pudo dar un paso más ni actuar al ver el color de ojos de ese hombre y las gafas que este portaba.

Estaba tan sumamente sorprendido por lo que veía que no se fijó ni siquiera en donde se metía el hombre por lo que lo perdió.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Allí estaba delante de la puerta de su casa, estaba sumamente nervioso y daba gracias a merlín que Luna aun no había aparecido pues estaba por romper una de las reglas más importantes.

Respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta mientras esperaba ansioso que ella abriera la puerta y lo viera, no sabía cual sería su reacción pero deseaba que no se enfadara mucho con él.

Hermione abrió la puerta y Harry se sintió algo intimidado pues su mirada daba miedo, al verlo más detenida mente Hermione suavizó su expresión y dijo mientras lo miraba extrañada:

-¿Puedo ayudarle?-

Harry formó una sonrisa en su rostro y le dijo:

-Solo si sabes quien soy.-

Hermione al principio lo miró extrañada y completamente perdida, al parecer no podía verlo bien por que prendió la luz de la entrada y esta lo iluminó de pleno, Harry tubo que cerrar y abrir los ojos dos veces antes de poder mirar a Hermione a los ojos esta fijó su mirada en él y lo miró de arriba a abajo:

-Lo siento pero yo...- en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron y ella abrió todo lo que pudo sus hermosos ojos achocolatados mientras que repasaba sus facciones y reparaba en la sonrisa de él, una sonrisa que había aprendido a reconocer:

-¿James?- a Hermione le faltaba el aire y sin pensar abrió la puerta y tiró de él hacía dentro de la casa, cerró la puerta y lo miró.

Hermione lo recorrió completamente no solo dos o tres veces, sino que llegó a hacerlo cinco veces antes de detenerse a mirarlo de frente:

-James.-

-Así es.- dijo este sin más mirándola a ella ahora como si fuera un vivo más.

-¿Qué has hecho?-

Él prefirió no contestar y tan solo dijo:

-Tenía tantas ganas de verte.-

Hermione algo asustada y con cierta prudencia alargó su mano hacía el rostro de Harry para acariciar este y él al sentir su roce cerró los ojos intentando grabar esa sensación en su mente.

-Hermione.- él alargó su mano hacía el rostro de ella y la rozó en una suave caricia.

Para él fue increíble poder tocarla y que ella cerrara los ojos y soltará un suspiro a la vez que decía su nombre:

-¿Me dejas abrazarte?-

Hermione abrió los ojos para mirarlo mientras agarraba su mano con fuerza y le sonrió de medio lado para hacer una pequeña inclinación dándole a él el permiso de poder hacerlo.

Sin más Harry la atrajo hacía él y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, Hermione correspondió su abrazo, y Harry sonrió ante el contacto de tenerla cerca, el abrazo de Hermione era tan cálido y tan reconfortante, tenerla entre sus brazos era lo correcto, no había ninguna duda lo que había hecho estaba bien y no tenía porque arrepentirse de ello porque al menos podía tocarla y sentirla.

-Hermione si aun tienes o necesitas llorar hazlo ahora que puedo ayudarte y reconfortarte, no me hagas tener que pasar por lo que tuve que pasar la otra ve, no me hagas sentirme como me sentí.-

Hermione lo abrazó con más fuerza a ella y Harry sintió como comenzaba a llorar:

-No eres justo James, no lo eres, porque si lo fueras no me harías esto.-

Harry no la entendió por lo que la separó de él un momento y la miró directamente a los ojos:

-¿De qué estas hablando?, yo solo quería poder sentirte, poder reconfortarte, ayudarte que pudieses desahogarte en mí...-

-Poder tocarte y saber que se siente tan solo una vez.-

La mirada de Hermione se desvió de los ojos de él y Harry la soltó sorprendido por esas palabras:

-No te enti...-

-¿No lo ves?, James yo ya no podría vivir en otro lado si se que tú no estarás allí, me pasé estos dos últimos días llamándote deseando verte tenerte cerca, me conformaba con saber que estabas ahí, que podía estar tranquila porque tú no me dejarías nunca, pero ahora...- Hermione lo miró y se acercó a él acarició su mejilla derecha y le dijo: -Ahora se lo que es tenerte cerca de verdad, ahora se lo que es mirarte y saber lo que sería tenerte, ¿no lo entiendes?, ¿cómo voy a vivir ahora que se que creo estar enamorada de alguien a quien no puedo tener?-

Harry abrió los ojos al máximo ante sus palabras y sin pensarlo la atrajo hacía él y la beso, ella le correspondió en el acto y ambos se fundieron en un beso tranquilo, suave pero lleno de un sentimiento que nunca más podrían experimentar.

Hermione se separó de sus labios y Harry notó las lágrimas de ella y como le susurró:

-Por favor detente o sino...-

-Aunque sea por una noche quiero tenerte.-

La voz de Harry sonó ronca y Hermione lo miró, el reflejo de sus ojos en los de Hermione lo hizo estremecerse, si la amaba, la amaba y ahora solo deseaba que le dijera que si.

Hermione comenzó a llorar una vez más pero en lugar de apartarse de él lo acercó más y atrapó sus labios para después susurrarle:

-Si, James aunque solo sea una vez quiero ser una contigo.-

Se fundieron en esta ocasión en un beso mucho más apasionante y cargado de deseo y cariño.

Ambos acabaron en la sala de la casa, ambos abrazados deseando darle al otro todo lo que tenían, sus manos se juntaron en el momento en que ambos llegaron a su paraíso prohibido.

Ambos susurraron sus nombres con ansia y con ganas de decirlos cien veces si hacía falta.

Al terminar se fundieron en un beso que ninguno quería terminar, ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño cargado de ese amor que nunca podrían compartir.

-Hermione si quisieras casarte conmigo.- susurró este al verla dormida en sus brazos, no quería dormirse, no quería dejar de grabar en él todo lo que sentía y había sentido teniéndola a ella en sus brazos, después de todo a la mañana siguiente ya no podría estar a su lado.

-Si quiero James.- escuchó la respuesta de ella en un susurro, y la miró para encontrarse con que ella no dormía como creía sino que lo miraba con sus ojos achocolatados cargados de un inmenso amor hacía él.

Ella lo beso, y él se maldijo, ojala esa frase nunca hubiese salido de sus labios, eso nunca podría pasar, ella nunca podría estar con él, nunca podría casarse con un fantasma.

Después de ese beso Hermione al fin si se quedó dormida en sus brazos, y Harry a pesar de que no quería al final tuvo que rendirse y caer dormido sin remedio.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Luna apareció en la casa totalmente destrozada y se dispuso a buscar a Hermione necesitaba hablar con ella necesitaba pedirle un favor urgente, además tenía que convencer a Harry de que marchara, tenía que hacerlo o ella nunca dejaría de sufrir.

La buscó en su cuarto y al no hallarla fue a la biblioteca mientras sonreía de medio lado seguramente se abría quedado dormida leyendo algún libro.

Al ver que allí tampoco se encontraba se dispuso a buscarla por todas partes hasta que llegó a la sala, allí se quedó helada al ver a Hermione en brazos de un hombre.

Luna se acercó hasta allí y el hombre abrió los ojos este medio dormido dijo:

-¿Luna?, ¿dónde estabas me tenías muy preocupa...?- de repente este calló y se mordió el labio impidiéndose así el hablar.

Luna abrió los ojos al máximo sorprendida ante sus palabras:

-Harry.- esta dijo su nombre en un susurro casi inaudible por la sorpresa y después miró a Hermione y a él y dijo: -¿Qué es lo que has hecho?, esto está prohibido tú has quebrado el tabú tú...-

-Espera Luna te lo puedo explicar yo...-

-Te amo James.-

Ambos a la vez miraron a Hermione que aun dormía y Luna comenzó a negar:

-No, no esto no puede ser, tú no no puedes, ¿es que no lo entiendes Harry?, ¿no ves lo que has hecho?-

-Luna la amo, es que no lo entiendes tú, no pude evitarlo, te juro que yo solo quería tocarla, sentirla, abrazarla saber que se sentía al hacerlo para poder recordarlo te juro que yo no...-

-Nos vamos.- la voz de Luna sonaba furiosa y peligrosa Harry la miró sorprendido y esta dijo: -He sido demasiado paciente, mucho, pero esto no lo puedo permitir, ahora Harry pasarás al otro lado ya no hay vuelta atrás.-

-No, Luna yo no pienso marcharme no dejaré a ….-

-A CALLAR.- El grito de Luna hizo a Harry salir disparado del cuerpo del hombre que había estado poseyendo y que este cayese desmayado hacía atrás.

Harry comenzó a levantarse de donde había caído y la miró furioso:

-No te metas en esto Luna, te he dicho que no pienso irme, y no lo haré pienso estar siempre con Hermione.-

-¿Es que acaso tú piensas que un simple fantasma como tú se puede oponer a mí?-

Harry se quedó helado cuando una luz completamente blanca se apoderó de él separandolo de Hermione para siempre.

_**Continuara...**_

Iban a ser cuatro caps pero junte dos y dos por que iban a ser sino muy cortos, así que lo terminé dividiendo en dos. Espero que os este gustando hasta ahora, dejadme reviews para decirme si si o si no, según la recepción que tenga subiré mañana o no la otra parte buybuy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pues nada este es el final de Psicofonía espero que os guste buybuy y dejadme reviews con vuestra opinión sobre él please.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Dos errores**_

Hermione despertó sola en la sala con una manta que la cubría por completo, y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la noche pasada los cuales le arrebataron una sonrisa de su rostro.

-James, ¿James?- Hermione comenzó a llamarlo por todas partes pero este no apareció por ningún lado.

Al ver que no lo encontraba prefirió dejarlo pasar y esperar hasta que él regresase porque sabía que regresaría, era algo de lo que no dudaba.

Pero el día fue pasando y por allí no apareció nadie y eso la hizo sentirse cada vez más y más inquieta.

Un pensamiento la asaltó y prefirió aferrarse a este, cuando James le había dicho que si quería casarse con él, una sonrisa volvió a adornar su rostro y se acordó de que ella misma había dicho que si.

Bueno la verdad es que no sabía como lo iban a hacer por que no creía que fuese posible decirle a alguien que se quería casar, pero lo más raro de todo es que se quisiera casar con un fantasma.

Aunque la verdad es que también James podría hacer lo mismo de la noche anterior solo para su boda.

Si se lo propondría a James a ver que pensaba de ello.

Estaba tan absorta pensando en como decirles a su familia y amigos que se casaba y que no podían conocer al novio hasta el día de la boda, que el resto del día se le pasó volando, por ello cuando llegó la noche esta le sorprendió.

Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca y se sentó en su sillón habitual mientras se abrazaba así misma y susurró:

-¿Dónde estas James?, necesito verte, contarte todo lo que he estado pensando.-

De la nada una luz blanca la cegó y Hermione se incorporó de donde estaba sentada para encontrarse que cuando la luz desapareció Luna se encontraba allí tirada en el suelo aparentemente completamente destrozada.

Hermione corrió hacía ella aunque sabía que no podía hacer absolutamente nada por ella, encendió la luz grande la biblioteca y así pudo ver bien el estado de Luna, para su sorpresa se encontró con que Luna comenzaba a moverse mientras se quejaba de dolores.

-¿Luna?, ¿qué te ha sucedido?-

Cuando Luna se giró a mirarla Hermione ahogó un grito al percatarse de algo, con cierta duda y temor alargó su mano hacía esta y se asustó al rozar la cara de esta.

Hermione abrió los ojos al máximo sorprendida:

-Luna, ¿por qué ahora tienes cuerpo?-

La pregunta de Hermione hizo a Luna comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y a decir:

-Lo siento, lo siento yo no pensé, yo no sabía, lo siento de verdad.-

Hermione no entendía nada de nada de lo que esta le estaba diciendo pero fue aun peor cuando se percató de un detalle en especial que Luna no solo tenía cuerpo sino que sus ropas eran las mismas que vestía cuando era un fantasma eso quería decir que tal vez James...

-¿Dónde esta James?, ¿él también tiene ya un cuerpo?, ¿cómo lo habéis conseguido?-

Luna la miró con el rostro cargado de lágrimas y dijo:

-Lo siento Hermione, de verdad que lo siento yo, no podía saber que, o Hermione perdoname.-

Luna se lanzó a ella para que la abrazara y Hermione así lo hizo, solo que se extrañó al abrazarla pues sentía algo raro en la espalda de la chica y se percató que esa parte de su ropa estaba ennegrecida además de que tenía un color rojizo.

-¿Qué pasa Luna?, ¿por qué me pides perdón?-

Luna la miró con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de tristeza y lágrimas y comenzó a hablar.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

-Claramente tenemos que internarla en San Mungo, a perdido el juicio.-

Remus Lupin junto con Sirius Black y Draco Malfoy se encontraban ante la ventana de la biblioteca viendo como una Hermione voleaba todo absolutamente todo por los aires, los tres llevaban un buen rato ahí observando el comportamiento de la chica.

Primero parecía estar muy feliz a la luz de una lamparita y totalmente tranquila, después, todo cambió, hizo amago de taparse los ojos ante algo que no existía y se incorporó realmente asustada.

Después comenzó a caminar y a hablar, Draco abrió la ventana como solo él sabía abrirla y así pasaron a poder escuchar todo y ver mejor lo que pasaba dentro ya que Hermione prendió la luz de la biblioteca:

-¿Luna?, ¿qué te ha sucedido?-

Draco, y los otros tres se miraron entre si y Remus dijo:

-¿Quién es Luna?-

Los otros dos pusieron cara de no tener ni la más mínima idea de quien podía ser esa Luna sin saber de quien estaba hablando Hermione, los tres volvieron a prestar atención a las palabras de esta:

-Luna, ¿por qué ahora tienes cuerpo?-

La pregunta de Hermione hizo a los otros tres fruncir el ceño y a Remus prestar aun más atención a lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro.

Los tres notaron como la sorpresa del rostro de Hermione pasó a ser una de tremenda esperanza y fue cuando ella dijo con suma alegría y ansía:

-¿Dónde esta James?, ¿él también tiene ya un cuerpo?, ¿cómo lo habéis conseguido?-

Draco gruñó ante la mención de ese nombre y dijo:

-¿Ves?, ahí esta el invisible, el que ella no deja de nombrar.-

-Es cierto, yo también la escuché decirlo cuando vine a verla ayer, justo al marcharme me quedé escuchando tras la puerta y ella lo llamo.-

Aportó Sirius recordando lo que había escuchado, Remus por su parte no decía nada solo observaba necesitaba hacerse una idea de todo para saber con qué trabajar si llegara el caso de tener que hacerlo.

Para sorpresa de los tres Hermione se tiró de rodillas al suelo y simuló estar abrazando a alguien más y los tres escucharon como ella susurraba:

-¿Qué pasa Luna?, ¿por qué me pides perdón?-

Después de eso, la vieron quedarse quieta aparentemente estaba escuchando algo, y todos notaron como ella comenzaba a negar y dijo:

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-

De repente la vieron levantarse y apartarse del sitio donde estaba con cara de asco:

-No me toques apartate de mí.-

Hermione comenzó a mirar hacía abajo terriblemente dolida y de repente la vieron apretar con fuerza sus puños y decir entre dientes.

-¿Dónde esta James?-

En ese momento ella pareció perder la furia que había estado acumulando por ese tiempo para de repente empezar a negar con más ímpetu y terriblemente angustiada para decir:

-No, no, me estas mintiendo, no eso no es cierto.- de repente Hermione cayó de rodillas al suelo y ellos vieron como empezaba a llorar y se sorprendieron al ver el terrible dolor que parecía sentir.

-Devuélvemelo, devuélveme a James...- Hermione comenzó a decir eso una y otra vez cada vez más y más alto hasta que pareció estallar y grito: -NO QUIERO SABER NADA MÁS LOVEGOOD QUIERO QUE ME LO DEVUELVAS, QUIERO A JAMES, QUIERO QUE ME LO DES, ¿NO LO VES? YO LO AMO, QUIERO CASARME CON ÉL, QUIERO A JAMES.-

Hermione comenzó a llorar desconsolada y sin parar mientras golpeaba algo que no existía ante ella y de repente Sirius dijo:

-¿Ha dicho Lovegood?-

Los otros dos asintieron y Sirius dijo:

-Luna Lovegood, era una chica compañera de Harry en el orfanato que este creció, además de ser la novia de Ron durante muchos años.-

-¿Cómo sabe ella de esa chica?- quiso saber Remus.

-Tal ve eso se deba a Ron el otro día le habló de ella, al parecer le afectó bastante enterarse que Ron nunca la amó en realidad y a sido el colmo de todo lo que le ha pasado.- dijo Draco ahora.

-Ya veo.- fue lo único que dijo Remus hasta que después añadió: -Claramente tenemos que internarla en San Mungo, a perdido el juicio.- después de esa declaración cogió su teléfono móvil y comenzó a marcar.

También había algo que necesitaba averiguar, pues si bien existían los fantasmas él no sabía de ninguno que pudiera aparecerse solo a quien él quisiera.

Tendría que averiguar de quien era esa casa antes de ser de Hermione, debía intentar averiguar algo de los antiguos dueños por si fuese posible que allí si que hubiese vivido un James anteriormente.

-¿Sirius?-

-Dime.-

-¿Sabes algo de Luna Lovegood?-

-Hasta donde yo se esa chica se marchó sin avisar a nadie si esta viva o muerta no lo se.-

-Por si acaso sería conveniente localizarla y averiguar algo de ella, y quiero que me averigüéis algo de esta casa y sus dueños.-

Sin más se alejó y se integró en un callejón Sirius y Draco supusieron que para desaparecerse y arreglar todo para el próximo ingreso de Hermione.

Draco miró una vez más a trabes de la ventana a la par que Sirius murmuraba unas cosas sin sentido para él y desaparecía de allí sin más.

Draco no podía apartar la mirada de Hermione que lloraba desconsolada llamando a ese tal James y no pudo evitar apretar los puños con furia pues si por algún casual ese James era un fantasma existente en realidad buscaría la forma de encargarse de él por todo lo que Hermione estaba e iba a tener que pasar por culpa de él.

Maldiciendo y sintiéndose impotente Draco caminó unos pasos y desapareció de allí para buscar todo lo referente a esa casa.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Luna no paraba de llorar y así comenzó a hablar:

-Yo lo siento tanto Hermione, nunca imagine que pasaría todo esto, todo por lo que has tenido que pasar es solo y exclusivamente por mí culpa si hubiese sido sincera desde el principio tal vez todo hubiese sido diferente.

Hermione, mi nombre completo es Luna Lovegood, yo soy la pequeña que vivía con Harry en un orfanato, yo era la chica que amaba a Ronald Billius Weasley con toda mi alma, hasta tal punto de enloquecer por él y matar si fuese necesario, lo quería más que a mi vida misma pero descubrí algo sobre mí que me obligó a alejarme de él y de Harry, yo no podía o mejor dicho no quería enfrentar una despedida de las dos únicas personas que me importaban en esta vida y mucho menos tener que ver como sufrían a mi costa.

Me detectaron una grave enfermedad imposible de cura y huí de ellos no podía permitir que Ron muriera conmigo.

Preferí que me odiase y así él nunca me recordaría como nada más que a alguien que lo había herido e incluso llegaría a olvidarme con más facilidad que si me hubiese visto en mis últimos momentos.

Después no se exactamente que pasó, pero bueno pasé mi tiempo recuperando almas de aquellos que morían y llevándolos a donde les correspondía.

Pero llegó el día de la explosión del avión, tenía a dos seres queridos ante mí, y uno debía de acompañarme Harry era el elegido para ello, no debería de haberme acercado a Ron, pero tenerlo tan cerca después de tanto tiempo fue algo que no pude controlar y por ello rocé sus labios un leve roce pero que a mi me devolvió mucho.

Después no se como perdí mi memoria sobre ese detalle y pasé a estar al pendiente de un fantasma que se rehusaba a venir conmigo, cuando vi a Ron aquí el otro día sentí una pequeña punzada en la cabeza y después lo recordé vagamente todo, decidí venir a buscarte ayer en la noche para que me ayudases a descifrarlo todo pero os encontré a él y a ti y yo me volví loca he hice algo terrible, lo hice pensando que era lo mejor que era así como tenía que ser, que él había cometido el peor tabu y yo debía castigarle y obligarlo a marchar pero no, me equivoqué y hice algo imperdonable.-

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-

La voz de Hermione sonaba como perdida sin ser capaz a dar crédito a todo lo que ella le acababa de decir, pero Luna sabía que debía de seguir debía de contarle lo peor:

-James ya no va a volver, por mi culpa él...-

De repente Hermione se levantó y se separó de ella mirándola con cara de asco y le dijo:

-No me toques apartate de mí.-

-Hermione no lo entiendes yo no sabía que esto podía pasar Albus y Minerva nunca me hablaron de esto y yo...- sabía que estaba llorando y que sus palabras y explicaciones no servían de nada intentó acercarse una vez más a ella pero Hermione comenzó a mirar hacía abajo terriblemente dolida y de repente apretó con fuerza sus puños y dijo entre dientes.

-¿Dónde esta James?-

-Hermione él no puede regresar nunca podrá regresar, Voldemort lo tiene con él ese ser despreciable quería venganza y la a conseguido a conseguido el alma del. Hijo de los que acabaron con él, él estuvo dispuesto a venderse con la condición de estar a tu lado una vez más y sin embargo lo engañó y el odio a corrompido el alma de James él ya no es el que conociste nunca lo será y todo por mi culpa por mis errores creí estar actuando correctamente pero al parecer un alma no puede ser obligada a cruzar sin ella desearlo, yo desconocía ese echo y ahora...-

En ese momento Hermione pareció perder la furia que había estado acumulando por ese tiempo para de repente empezar a negar con más ímpetu y terriblemente angustiada para decir:

-No, no, me estas mintiendo, no eso no es cierto.- de repente Hermione cayó de rodillas al suelo y Luna vio como empezaba a llorar y sintió como ella misma comenzaba a llorar de nuevo al ver el terrible dolor que parecía sentir.

-Devuélvemelo, devuélveme a James...- Hermione comenzó a decir eso una y otra vez cada vez más y más alto hasta que pareció estallar y grito: -NO QUIERO SABER NADA MÁS LOVEGOOD QUIERO QUE ME LO DEVUELVAS, QUIERO A JAMES, QUIERO QUE ME LO DES, ¿NO LO VES? YO LO AMO, QUIERO CASARME CON ÉL, QUIERO A JAMES.-

Luna llena de remordimiento comenzó a decirle a su vez:

-No puedo, perdoname pero no puedo hacer nada, James se ha ido yo ya no puedo hacer na...- de repente se cayó al escuchar los gritos de Hermione declarando amar a Harry más de lo que ella suponía.

Y sintiéndose una vez más miserable se dejó caer al lado de esta para llorar ella también.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

-Esto no es justo Albus.-

-Lo se, pero es como tiene que ser, al parecer Luna aun no ha entendido que su culpa es mayor de lo que ella supone.-

-¿De qué estas hablando Albus?-

-El joven que debía morir aquel día no era Harry sino Ron.-

Minerva lo miró sin poder creérselo:

-¿Qué estas diciendo?, un ángel de la muerte no puede elegir a quien se lleva.-

-Me temo que nuestra pequeña Luna se dejó llevar por su gran amor por Ronald Weasley y escogió al otro muchacho.-

-Eso no es posible Albus tienes que estar equivocado.-

-Mira el libro Mine.-

-¿Qué tiene que ver con esto el libro?- dijo esta acercándose a un gran libro que se encontraba iluminado por dos velas.

En este rezaba una fecha la fecha de dentro de dos días y eso le extrañó se supone que nadie podía mirar el libro antes de tiempo y miró a Albus unos momentos para después decir:

-¿Qué quieres que mire está en blanco.-

-O es cierto tú Mine no puedes leer lo que yo si veo con antelación, pero lo que ya a pasado si puedes verlo, así que ve a la fecha donde la pequeña Luna fue al accidente.-

Minerva buscó el día indicado de hacía dos años y lo leyó para quedarse blanca al darse cuanta de que el nombre de Ronald Weasley aparecía nebuloso mientras que el nombre de Harry aparecía con fuerza en este, lo más extraño es que ambos estaban uno encima del otro como si fueran el mismo individuo.

Minerva miró a Albus que sonreía de manera triste y este le dijo:

-Ve pasando las hojas mi querida Mine.-

Minerva mecánicamente así lo hizo y se sorprendió al descubrir en todas y cada una de las hojas traía esos dos nombres cosa imposible pues solo debería de aparecer en la pagina en la que esos individuos habían muerto.

-¿Qué significa esto Albus?-

-Mi querida Mine esos nombres están entrelazados por que uno está viviendo la vida que le corresponde vivir al otro, la señorita Granger debía de conocer a su esposo el día en que Ronald Weasley muriese y se reencontrase con su amada Luna Lovegood liberando a esta a su vez de ser un ángel de la muerte.

Pero Luna sin ser consciente de que al salvar la vida de su amado estaba condenando el futuro de cuatro almas añadiendo la suya en estas lo dejó vivir sin más.

La pequeña Luna cometió un terrible error que nadie sabe en qué desembocará y mucho menos ahora que ella a sido despojada de sus alas y es ahora algo que ni yo entiendo, ya que ni es fantasma ni es humana en su totalidad.

Harry estaba en cierta forma vivo, es un fantasma si, pero no uno normal ni completo por esto es que él puede escoger a quien se muestra y a quien no, al fin encontró su cosa pendiente aunque la verdad es que no era pendiente solo era su única cosa por la que seguir adelante, ella iba a suponer para él su salvación después de perder a su mejor amigo, casi hermano, ambos estaban destinados pero la pequeña Luna no podía saber de esto.-

Minerva lo miraba sorprendida por todo lo que había dicho sin poder aun articular palabra y seguidamente miró el libro palideciendo y dijo:

-Hasta que Luna no se de cuenta de lo que sucede...-

-Esos dos nombres estarán unidos uno al otro hasta que el que esta vivo muera, Harry será prisionero de la vida aunque no quiera seguir ahí y Ron sera más un muerto que un viviente por que sus ganas de vivir son las que mantienen a Harry así.-

-Potter se alimenta de Weasley para existir.-

-No Mine Weasley se alimenta de Harry para subsistir, y Harry está atrapado hasta que este muera porque será cuando ambos mueran.-

Minerva sin llegar a entenderlo todo en realidad se quedó mirando tristemente a Albus y dijo:

-O pequeña Luna date cuenta rápido.-

-Si porque hasta que ella no lo entienda el alma de Harry será atormentada entre otras porque solo cuando ella haga lo que debía de haber echo el alma de Harry volverá a donde debería de estar y todo será como debería de ser.-

Sin comprender esto último Minerva se quedó callada y extrañada mientras Albus miraba a trabes del gran ventanal una vez más.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Hermione se pasó toda la noche en la biblioteca llorando desconsoladamente hasta que al final se quedó completamente dormida.

Luna no podía dejar de abrazarse a si misma mirándola a ella y deseando poder hacer algo para ayudarla para poder darle algo.

Cerró los ojos desesperada y deseando no pensar en Harry, miraba a Hermione y se sentía cada vez peor, no sabía como había sido capaz de mantener la farsa de llamar a Harry James en todo momento, pero este le había pedido que no le dijese su nombre, ella no entendía la razón hasta que escuchó que ella odiaba a Harry James Potter.

Pero él eso no lo sabía él solo creía que odiaba a un Harry y que él prefería decirle otro nombre para que ella no le pillase manía desde el principio.

Hundió su cabeza en sus manos y comenzó otra vez a llorar pero tuvo que detenerse cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió de forma extraña, ella se puso en pié y comenzó a zarandear a Hermione.

-Hermione despierta,. Venga despierta alguien está en la casa.-

-James.- Luna notó que los ojos de la chica estaban aun con lágrimas e iba a decirle algo más cuando entraron en la biblioteca tres hombres de los cuales reconoció a uno como el amigo que iba a visitarla a veces y a otro como un conocido de ella misma.

-Sirius.- los tres hombres se acercaron a la chica y al verla en el suelo Sirius se acercó a ella y la cogió en brazos.

-Está enferma, mirala esta sudando frío y parece tener fiebre, ¿Hermione que demonios te está pasando?-

-Será mejor irnos cuanto antes, su habitación en San Mungo está lista para ella.-

Luna abrió los ojos al máximo ante esas palabras y se acercó a ellos intentando ser escuchada pero como era evidente ellos ni siquiera la veían.

Los tres se llevaron a Hermione de allí y ella no pudo más que seguirlos no pensaba abandonar a Hermione ya le había hecho demasiado daño a la chica como para hacerle más.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Remus Lupin estaba alucinando y ni que decir de los que estaban escuchando esa conversación.

Hermione llevaba dos días encerrada en San Mungo y Remus después de comprobar que su estado físico era el correcto y que no tenía ninguna enfermedad había decidido hablar con ella.

-¿Hermione, entiendes por qué estas aquí?-

Hermione lo miró furiosamente estaba más que claro que la chica estaba furiosa, cuando se despertó la primera noche y se enteró de donde estaba había armado tal escándalo que tuvieron que lanzarle un hechizo petrificador y darle una poción para el sueño.

-No, no se por qué demonios me han metido en este lugar.-

Remus suspiró una vez más era la tercera vez que le hacía la misma pregunta y la chica era la primera vez que le había respondido.

-Hermione de un tiempo a esta parte has estado actuando muy raro y ni siquiera has salido de casa en la últimas dos semanas.-

-Eso es mi problema no el suyo señor.-

Remus la miró otra vez y la vio estremecerse y le dijo:

-¿Acaso tienes frío?-

-Bien deducido Sherlok.-

Remus la miró unos momentos e hizo un gesto con su mano y minutos después una enfermera entró en la habitación y le dio a Hermione una manta en la que ella se envolvió mientras se sentaba en la silla de forma que se podía abrazar a si misma.

Remus de eso sacó que la chica quería protegerse a si misma y ponía su cuerpo como protección de él.

Le iba a resultar difícil sacarle algo a la chica a no ser que la atacara sin compasión.

-Hermione, últimamente has estado bastante rara, diciendo que ves a una persona que ni si quiera existe su nombre aparentemente es James.-

Ante ese nombre la chica lo miró enfadada y después un brillo de tristeza atravesó sus ojos los cuales apartó de él rápidamente ante eso.

-Ese sujeto del que tú hablas no existe para nada, no es ni siquiera un antiguo propietario de esa casa, de echo mira este registro que tu amigo Draco sacó del ministerio y de los ayuntamientos muggels para que puedas corroborarlo tú misma.-

Remus le acercó los papeles a esta y ella los miró de reojo un momento para después cogerlos con la esperanza de averiguar algo de James aunque fuese una mínima pista.

Pero mirando una y otra hoja ella no encontró nada ni rastro de un James por ninguna de las hojas, repasó uno a uno todos los nombres una y otra vez Remus por su parte esperó pacientemente pues necesitaba que ella asumiera que allí no había existido un James.

-Seguro que no mirasteis bien por que James existe.-

-No Hermione James no existe es un producto de tú imaginaci..-

-No, no lo es, no lo es, aunque ya da igual...- de repente Hermione se abrazó a si misma e hundió su cara en sus piernas para comenzar a llorar.

Remus ante esa actitud de ella suspiró y decidió intentar averiguar algo de la fantasía de la chica:

-¿Por qué dices eso Hermione?-

-Él ya no esta, él se ha ido Lovegood, ella es la culpable, por ella yo ahora estoy sola por su culpa.-

De repente Remus escuchó un golpe y supo enseguida que Ron acababa de decir algo, ese chico no sabía porqué tenía que estar presente así que ahora ya si sería consciente de porque su presencia era necesaria, ya que para él el culpable del estado de Hermione era única y exclusivamente ese muchacho.

-Lovegood lleva mucho tiempo desaparecida Hermione esa chica lleva mucho tiempo fuera de aquí tú no la conoces solo la conoces de haber escuchado a tu prometido hablar de ella.-

-No, no es así, yo no sabía que la amiga de James era Lovegood me enteré ayer, ella siempre a fingido ser mi amiga y lo único que a intentado a sido separarme de mis seres queridos.-

Remus escribió algo en una libreta que llevaba con él y dijo:

-Descríbeme a Luna, si es cierto que la conoces descríbemela, y dime como es posible que una chica que está viva puede ser un fantasma.-

-Ella murió un año después de marcharse de aquí, sin decirles nada a Ron y al odioso ese de Potter, ella estaba muy enferma, no quería que ninguno de ellos sufriera por su culpa y se marchó sin decir nada a nadie.

Según ella me dijo amaba demasiado a Ron para hacerlo sufrir por su culpa, ella es una chica más bajita que yo, de ojos azules muy profundos parece estar soñando, tiene el cabello rubio y lo lleva siempre en una trenza, es largo y viste siempre con un vestido blanco.-

Remus contempló la foto que tenía en sus manos que Sirius le había entregado, la descripción de la chica era exacta, miró a quien acompañaba a Luna en la foto y no pudo reprimir una triste sonrisa en su rostro Harry ahí se veía tan bien.

Se quedó un momento callado pensando, si bien era cierta la descripción también era posible que Ron se la hubiese descrito en alguna ocasión después de esa conversación hablaría con el muchacho sobre eso.

-Hermione hazme el favor de contarme todo lo que te ha pasado desde que empezaste a vivir en esa casa.-

Y ahí estaba él completamente sorprendido y ni que decir de los que lo veían todo desde detrás de uno de los cristales.

-Eso es...-

-Dios Hermione esta peor de lo que creía.-

-¿Quién demonios pudo estar con ella la otra noche?-

-La pregunta Draco sería ¿de verdad alguien estuvo con ella anoche?-

Sirius y el resto miraban a Hermione llorando desconsoladamente ahora le estaba contando a Remus que supuestamente Luna la había separado de James y que por su culpa ahora el chico fantasma estaba viviendo una tortura impresionante, lo peor de todo parecía ser que era Voldemort quien había cogido el alma de James.

Todos estaban terriblemente sorprendidos al darse cuenta de como la mente de Hermione había relacionado tantas y tantas cosas de la vida con una fantasía tan escalofriante.

Cuando Hermione terminó de hablar Remus se quedó con ella para hacerla compañía mientras dejaba varias cosas encima de la mesa.

Después de un rato Remus salió de la sala dejando a Hermione aun llorando allí, cuando entró en la sala de al lado se encontró con que el chico con el quería hablar se había marchado sin dar explicaciones a nadie:

-Pues necesito verlo cuanto antes, es importante hablar con él y hacerlo que hable con Hermione.-

Todos se quedaron ahora mirando a Hermione a trabes del cristal.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Ron se apoyó en la puerta de la casa de Hermione con la respiración acelerada, se dejó resbalar en esta y se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos:

-¿Qué se supone vine a hacer aquí?-

De repente toda la historia de Hermione le vino a la cabeza y suspiró abatido, si sabía perfectamente que había ido a hacer allí quería ver si Hermione estaba o no loca como todos creían después de todo él mismo le había dicho que había vito a Luna el día del accidente, ¿acaso todo eso era culpa suya?

Decidido a comprobarlo se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se giró miró sus manos y en la derecha estaba el manojo de llaves, tras coger algo de aire se decidió a entrar.

Ron ingresó en la casa y sin encender ninguna luz comenzó a revisar habitación por habitación de la casa con tanta suerte que no encontró nada aun así no se rindió se metió en la sala y se colocó en el centro para decir con decisión:

-James, si es cierto que existe dejame verte, sino lo haces Hermione podría ser ingresada en San Mungo, todos la creen loca, yo estoy aquí para demostrar que no es así.-

Se quedó quieto girando sobre si mismo mirando a todas partes pero nada pasó:

-James si de verdad alguna vez sentiste algo por ella ven a ayudarla.-

De nuevo no tuvo respuesta.

-Por merlín ella te necesita ella está sufriendo, ¿no lo sientes?, está destroza...-

-Nadie mejor que él lo sabe.-

El corazón de Ron se paró en seco, su respiración comenzó a ser acelerada pero no de miedo sino de ansiedad y nerviosismo.

-Él no puede ayudarla y eso lo está destruyendo, Harry está hecho polvo.-

-¿Harry?- esa fue la única palabra que salió de los labios de Ron el cual aun no había sido capaz de girarse para encarar la voz que tanto conocía, la voz que tanto añoraba, la que tanto deseaba volver a escuchar.

-Harry James Potter, James para Hermione.-

Ron apretó las manos sin ser capaz de decir nada ante ese descubrimiento y dijo en un susurro:

-¿Por qué?-

-Él ni siquiera es consciente de que Hermione al Harry que odia es a él, pero sabía que odiaba a un Harry y por ello él decidió decirle que se llama...-

-No quiero saber eso, eso me da igual, ¡Por qué Luna?- en esta ocasión Ron se giró a mirar a Luna de frente y esta pudo ver su cara, la cual estaba negada en lágrimas y lo miraba cargado de dolor.

La chica ante él era Luna sin ninguna duda era ella, pero no era un fantasma como Hermione decía él podía verla bien y era evidente que tenía un cuerpo, ¿entonces que significaba todo eso?

-Yo, no quería que sufrieras Ron, pensé que si me odiabas te sería mucho más fácil olvidarte de mí y quería que me recordases como era y no una enferma no quería que me vieses morir lentamente ni tú ni yo lo habríamos soportado.-

-Todo, escuchame bien todo lo habría soportado por estar a tu lado, absolutamente todo hasta la muerte misma, solo te quería a ti, maldita sea me destrozaste, nunca pude olvidarte y mucho menos odiarte, siempre pensé que había hecho algo peor de lo que creía, siempre me eché la culpa de tú huida, y se que Harry también me culpaba a mí, cada vez que me miraba, cada vez que evitaba hablar de ti siempre supe que me culpaba y que siempre lo haría.-

-Lo siento Ron yo lo estropee todo, y ahora he hecho algo atroz, Harry está pasando por un infierno, Harry él ama a Hermione más de lo que nunca creí posible amar a alguien, Ron, Harry hizo algo prohibido y yo creyendo que lo mejor era separarlo de ella hice algo aun peor obligandolo a marcharse y dejar a Hermione, yo...- Luna comenzó a llorar y Ron como siempre en el pasado cuando la veía así tardó unos segundos en estar a su lado y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, el volver a tenerla entre sus brazos lo hizo cerrar los ojos y comenzar él también a llorar de alegría.

-Puedo tocarte, te puedo tener entre mis brazos.- hundió su rostro en los brazos de Luna mientras que ella decía:

-Ronald.- y se abrazaba fuertemente a él y decía a su vez: -Soy un ángel de la muerte desterrado por eso puedes tocarme, pero Ron no dudará mucho cuando pasen dos días yo desapareceré para siempre.-

De repente Ron se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos sumamente asustado.

-No, no ahora que te he encontrado no te dejaré marchar no otra vez.-

Luna comenzó a llorar otra vez y dijo:

-Lo siento Ron pero es inevitable yo no...-

De repente Luna no pudo seguir hablando ya que Ron acababa de besarla en los labios impidiendo que ella hablase, Luna sin poder impedirlo correspondió a su beso cerrando los ojos y deseando que eso nunca acabase.

Por el rostro de ambos caían lágrimas pues ambos sabían que tal esa fuese la última vez que eso pasaría.

-Ven conmigo, estate a mi lado hasta que eso pase, no me dejes una vez más.-

Luna sin fuerzas para negarle, ni negarse nada asintió, Ron le regaló una triste sonrisa y dijo:

-Tengo que ir donde Hermione, tengo que decirles a todos que Hermione dice la verdad.-

Luna sintió como este la cogía de la mano y ella lo retuvo unos momentos:

-Ron no puedes hacer eso, yo...-

-Si que puedo y tú también, necesito que todos te vean.-

-No, Ron no lo entiendes, Hermione me puede ver porque yo la dejé que me viera desde un principio y tú porque yo deseaba de corazón verte, Ron dejarte verme me cuesta una energía increíble y solo me puedo hacer visible para ti, sino el tiempo que quieres que te de desaparecerá.

Ron se quedó helado un momento sin saber que hacer, por una parte deseaba estar con Luna un poco más, pero Hermione ella la estaban haciendo pasar por algo que no merecía.

-Luna Hermione esta...-

-Lo se, pero no puedo ayudarla y no sabes lo que me duele no hacerlo.-

-Luna le están diciendo que está loca que todo es fruto de su imaginación, en los registros de la casa no aparece ningún James.-

-Pues claro que no, Ron ya te he dicho que es Harry el último dueño de la casa.-

Ron abrió los ojos al máximo y dijo:

-Harry James Potter, ¿pero entonces?-

De repente Ron abrió los ojos al máximo al comprender algo, Harry nunca usaba su segundo nombre el registro traería Harry J. Potter.

-Al menos ven conmigo.-

Y sin más salió de la casa con Luna a su lado dirigiéndose a un callejón para aparecerse en San Mungo.

Luna no tardó en aparecerse a su lado, pero Ron sabía que ella ya no podía aparecerse o desaparecerse como él lo hacía.

Ambos ingresaron en el hospital y Ron la dirigió a la quinta planta donde se encontraban los demás, cuando llegó se encontró con que Remus estaba hablando con los otros dos y buscándolo.

Estaba escuchando a Remus y todo lo que le decía que no se percató de que Luna iba donde Hermione, hasta que todos allí escucharon a la chica hablar sola una vez más, al menos para los demás.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

-Hermione tienes que fijarte en estos documentos, cógelos míralos bien.-

Hermione al escuchar esa voz una vez más levantó la vista hacía la que le acababa de hablar y dijo con odio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿es que acaso no estás ya contenta?, déjame en paz, largate.-

Luna la miró enfadada o mejor dicho decidida y se acercó a ella.

-Mira esos documentos cógelos, tienes que leerlos con atención.-

-¿PARA QUE QUIERES QUE LO HAGA?, NO TE VASTÓ YA LO QUE ME HICISTE, DEVUELVEME A JAMES TRAÉLO AQUÍ CONMIGO.-

-TÚ ERES LA QUE PARECE NO ENTENDER MIRA ESOS PAPELES, MIRA ESOS NOMBRES.-

Luna también le grito, y Hermione se levantó y enfadada como estaba cogió todos los papeles que había en la mesa y los voleó lejos para mirarla enfadada y decir.

-¿DE QUÉ ME SIRVE SI EXISTIÓ?, ¿DE QUÉ ME SIRVE SI YA NO ESTÁ?-

La puerta se abrió y por esta entró Remus rápidamente y se acercó a Hermione para abrazarla y decirle.

-Tranquilizate, aquí no hay nadie, Hermione escuchame.-

-VETE, VETE, MARCHATE DÉJAME VE...- De repente Hermione se cayó al ver una fotografía de Luna en el suelo, como pudo se soltó del agarre de Remus y se tiró al suelo para coger la foto que había en el suelo.

Al tenerla en sus manos Hermione sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle con fuerza mientras que con una de sus manos comenzaba a repasar la imagen que veía y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios:

-James, o James, ¿dónde estás?, por favor vuelve, ven conmigo James.- de repente Hermione comenzó a abrazar la foto contra ella y Remus se le acercó, Hermione contenta como estaba se la mostró y dijo:

-Es él, él es James, y usted decía que no existía y sin embargo siempre supo quien era él.-

Remus la miró sin entender viendo ante él como Hermione le señalaba a un Harry sonriente que abrazaba a Luna.

-¿De qué estás hablando Hermione?, ese es mi ahijado Harry Potter.- dijo Sirius entrando también en la estancia, Hermione comenzó a negar y la voz de Ron llegó desde atrás diciendo:

-No Sirius, ese no simplemente Harry Potter, sino Harry JAMES Potter.- dijo este recalcando el James al máximo, Hermione abrió los ojos al máximo y miró la foto sorprendida ante las palabras de su ex prometido:

-Harry James Potter.- Hermione se quedó mirando la foto y de repente la dejó caer y comenzó a negar, no, eso era imposible, ella no podía estar enamorada del hombre que le había arruinado la vida, ella no podía... Hermione llevó ambas manos a sus ojos sumamente angustiada mientras decía entre sollozos.

-James, o dios, esto no es justo, no es justo, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste esto?-

-Tenía miedo de que lo odiases por su nombre, te oyó una noche cuando decías odiar a un tan Harry él ni siquiera es consciente de que era a él mismo al que odiabas.- le dijo la voz de Luna en un susurro y Ron fue el siguiente en hablar se le acercó y la abrazó mientras le decía:

-Harry no sabía quien era la chica con la que me iba a casar, él nunca supo ni tu nombre no me dio tiempo a decírselo, él no te haría daño Hermione, él es...-

Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza y se desquitó llorando hasta que al final cayó rendida y se durmió.

_**Despertando, ¿Juntos al fin?**_

-Albus dime que puedo hacer.- Luna se encontraba en un descampado llamando al único que sabía que tal vez pudiese ayudarla, necesitaba hacer algo, o Hermione acabaría encerrada, nadie había creído a Ron cuando les habló de ella y todos pensaron que era un bago intento de ayudar a la chica a salir de todo aquello.

Era la tercera vez que lo llamaba y no recibía respuesta:

-Minerva, por favor ya no puedo más, ya no se que hacer, no puedo veros si vosotros no venís a mí y yo ya no puedo más.-

Luna miraba al cielo desesperada y angustiada, de repente ante ella una luz cegadora y apareció la figura de Albus ante ella el cual lo miraba todo a su alrededor con suma curiosidad:

-Albus.- la voz de Luna sonó tan aliviada que atrajo la mirada del anciano hacía ella el cual formó una media sonrisa e hizo una inclinación de cabeza para después decir.

-Pequeña Luna.- fue lo único que le dijo este y después se la quedó mirando:

-Dime que puedo hacer, yo ya no se...-

Albus la miró con una sonrisa de superioridad y dijo con tono despectivo.

-O claro que si lo sabes, lo sabes desde hace mucho tiempo Pequeña Luna, demasiado, pero has querido hacerte la ciega e ignorar lo que pasaba a tu alrededor, y nada más por que tienes miedo y eres egoísta.-

Luna lo miró sorprendida por sus palabras y negó ante tal acusación de él y dijo:

-Yo no...-

-Mi pequeña Luna no puedes mentirme y lo sabes, lo sabes tan bien que siempre has rehuido mi mirada a toda costa para que no lo supiera con certeza, o tal vez para no ver tú culpabilidad reflejada en mis ojos.-

-No se de que...-

-Si lo sabes, y lo sabes desde hace ya mucho, sabías que tú no tendrías que haberte llevado al joven Potter, que tú debías de coger el alma de Ronald Weasley pero claro, ¿cómo ibas a matar a tu amor?, no preferiste ser egoísta y así destrozar a dos personas inocentes.

Este es el resultado de tú egoísmo aquí tienes lo que has conseguido, tres almas llenas de un dolor terrible.-

Luna comenzó a negar desesperada:

-No yo no lo sabía yo creía que era a Harry a quien...-

-Mentirosa, y mil veces mentirosa, dime algo pequeña Luna, si te dijera la forma de arreglar esto ¿lo harías?-

-¿La hay?, ¿hay una forma de arreglarlo?-

Albus la miró a a trabes de sus gafas en forma de media luna y sonrió de forma enigmática para decir.

-Ronald Weasley a de morir, tú debes quitarle el alma que le resta.-

Sin más y con una sonrisa adornando su rostro Albus Dumbledore desapareció dejando a Luna completamente estática.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba él allí?, ¿cuánto hacía que no veía a Hermione?

Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordarla a ella.

Hermione ojala estuviese bien, solo podía desear que ella no lo odiase por haber desaparecido de su lado después de haber estado juntos.

Cerró los ojos intentando recrear una vez más la imagen de Hermione en sus brazos, eso era lo que lo había salvado hasta ahora de ese despreciable de Voldemort y esa que lo acompañaba, él solo necesitaba recordarla a ella para que todo el odio que acumulaba estando con ellos desapareciera de su alma tal y como ellos la habían echo aparecer, lo malo es que cada vez estaba más y más agotado y no sabía cuanto podría resistir antes de caer definitivamente en el juego de ese ser despreciable.

Ahora que lo pensaba tal vez y hubiese sido una buena idea el irse una de las tantas veces que Luna se lo dijo, y no haber caído en la trampa de ese desalmado que ahora recordaba de qué le sonaba ese nombre, lo había recordado en el momento en que él se lo relataba todo con el más mínimo detalle.

Ese ser despreciable deseaba vengarse de sus padres ya que este cuando los mató murió con ellos debido a un hechizo de su madre.

Y él deseaba vengarse con él mismo.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

-Remus ya no estoy tan seguro de todo esto ella a reconocido a Harry como James, y él fue el último dueño de la casa así que todo encaja.-

Remus frunció el ceño ante las palabras de ellos y se quedó callado.

Para él eso no era una prueba suficiente de que ella estaba bien, tal vez fuese cierto lo que decía `pero Harry no se había presentado ante ninguno de ellos, y conociendo como conocía a ese muchacho sabía que él lo hubiese ido a ver aunque fuese para avisarle de lo que le había pasado.

Se quedó tanto tiempo callado que todos los que había en su despacho desaparecieron de allí dejándolo solo para que así pensara mejor.

Remus extendió su mano hacía las notas que había tomado de su sesión con Hermione y releyó todo una y otra vez, para después coger la fotografía de Harry y Luna y decir:

-¿Eras tú de verdad?-

Seguidamente una especie de botón lo hizo que una idea descabellara se le asentara en la cabeza pero eso era imposible, Harry estaba muerto según la muchacha era un fantasma, ¿cómo demonios había podido estar con él entonces?

Remus se quedó mirando de nuevo las notas, era imposible, esa chica no estaba bien, y aunque Sirius, Draco y Ron quisieran sacarla de allí él no podía permitirlo, tenía que estar seguro al cien por cien de que esté bien, y no lo estaba así que así se pelease con todos ellos no la dejaría salir, ellos mismos habían conseguido que la madre de Hermione firmara a su favor, por lo que ya nadie más que él podía decidir.

Y su decisión estaba tomada, Hermione se quedaba.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama, mientras miraba el techo de su habitación la cual era completamente blanca.

Suspiró cansada ya de todo incluso de llorar, y se quedó allí quieta:

-Harry James Potter.- Hermione cerró los ojos al decir ese nombre y la imagen de James le vino a la cabeza tanto en fantasma como en la fotografía que compartía con Luna.

Ahora mismo su cabeza era un completo desastre no sabía si odiar al hombre que tanto daño le había ocasionado o si amar a aquel que tanto le había dado.

Se mordió el labio inferior recordando la noche que habían pasado juntos, aun no sabía como él lo había conseguido pero le había encantado tenerlo a su lado, ¿cómo iba a vivir ahora sin él?, ¿cómo iba a superar otra perdida más?

Una lágrima que al parecer había estado guardada se dejó caer a trabes de su mejilla hasta caer en la almohada que estaba usando, se mordió el labio inferior con cierta amargura para después gritar un poco y volver a dejarse caer en la cama sin más.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que estar allí?, ¿cuándo la dejaría libre ese Lupin de las narices?

Cuando la dejara libre sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y si esa era la única forma de estar con James o con Harry como se llamase así lo haría, se reuniría con él después de todo, ¿qué era más importante que estar con él? Ya no había nada, ya estaba cansada de seguir sola un camino que ya no quería recorrer.

Sonrió ante sus pensamientos y cerró los ojos para traer la imagen de Harry a ella una vez más hasta que escuchó un extraño sonido en la puerta se giró a mirar hacía esta y se percató que alguien había metido algo debajo de su puerta.

Se incorporó de la cama y se acercó a lo que había en el suelo cuando lo recogió se encontró con la foto de Luna y Harry juntos, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cerró los ojos y susurró:

-Pronto James, muy pronto.-

&,-&,-&,-&,-

-No puedes permitirlo Albus no puedes.-

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo.-

Minerva frunció el ceño ante esas palabras y le dijo.

-Pues sí y así seguire hasta que tú...-

-Que yo ya he hecho algo.- dijo este cansado.

-¿Qué se supone has hecho?-

-Mira el libro Mine, ¿que ves?-

Minerva una vez más miró el libro y suspiró cansada después de un rato dijo con extrañeza.

-¿Quién demonios es ahora Lilian Luna Potter?- dijo enfadada.

Como toda respuesta Albus sonrió de manera pícara y dejó a Minerva con más dudas que antes:

-Nunca entenderé a ese viejo enigmático.-

Sin más volvió a repasar el libro y en esta ocasión notó un detalle más:

-Así que a eso te referías, al final ella lo ha entendido.-

Sintiendo que al fin podía tener una pequeña esperanza de que todo terminase bien Minerva dejó asomar una sonrisa en su rostro.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Luna miró sus manos después de estar completamente toda la tarde sola en el mismo descampado en el que había conseguido hablar con Albus.

Seguía siendo un ángel de la muerte después de todo aunque le habían retirado sus alas.

-Tiene que haber otra salida, tiene...-

Se cayó sabía perfectamente que no había otra salida, que él único camino que podía seguir era el que Albus le había dicho, al final tendría que hacer lo que tanto había evitado hacer.

Siguió mirando sus manos perdida e intentando por todos los medios asimilar lo que tenía que hacer.

Es decir debía asimilar que debía de llevarse el alma de Ron con ella, ¿qué pasaría cuando Ron se enterase?

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Ron miró a su alrededor después de haber deslizado la foto por debajo de la puerta, Remus no sabía de lo que había hecho y esperaba que no se enterase antes de que él hubiese echo lo que tenía que hacer.

Se apoyó en esta y esperó a escuchar los pasos de Hermione en la habitación cuando supuso que ella ya estaba cerca susurró:,

-Hermione, ¿Hermione Puedes oírme?-

-¿Ron?-

Ron sonrió al escuchar la sorpresa en la voz de la chica y asintió a pesar de que Hermione no podía ver ese gesto.

-Hermione escucha tengo algo que decirte, Luna ella, bueno ella desaparecerá de este mundo en cuestión de un día dos máximo.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó de forma fría y Ron la comprendió.

-Ella a dejado de ser un ángel de la muerte le quitaron sus alas la otra noche cuando pasó lo que pasó con Harry.- dijo este en un susurro.

-Se lo merece.- dijo con rencor Hermione para después escucharla decir: -Bueno no, es decir, o Ron perdóname no puedo odiarla pero tampoco perdonarla, ella me lo ha quitado todo, empezando por tí y terminando por él.-

-No Hermione, se que es difícil que lo entiendas pero a mí nunca me quitó porque por mucho que me duela o te duela nunca me tuviste, ambos sabemos que siempre hubo una brecha en nuestra relación, ahora me pregunto si no hubiese pasado nada de nada, ¿tú y yo estaríamos juntos?, ese día tú habrías conocido a Harry, ¿quién me dice a mí que esto que ahora sientes por él no lo hubieses sentido estando aun vivo?, se que esas preguntas ahora son absurdas, pero algo me dice que eso sería lo correcto, Harry nuca tubo nada suyo a lo que amar, él no tubo la oportunidad que yo disfruté por duplicado, es extraño que yo conociera al amor de mi vida gracias a mi amistad con Harry y que al parecer si ese accidente no hubiese pasado él habría conocido al suyo gracias a mí.

Era lo justo después de todo, ¿me habría dado cuenta en algún momento de todo esto si las cosas hubiesen sido diferente?, no, soy una persona ciega por naturaleza por lo que nunca hubiese admitido todo esto y si hubiese llegado a pasar algo entre ambos dios estoy seguro de que os habría odiado a ambos hasta entrar en razón.- Ron no pudo reprimir una carcajada ante sus propias palabras para después decir: -Pero no es el caso y en parte me alegro, Hermione te juro que nunca quise herirte que de verdad pensé que te amaba, que en realidad quería casarme contigo antes de el incidente, y solo me resta desearte que seas feliz y que no pienses en nadie que no seas tú.

Hermione ha llegado el momento de decirte adiós, es probable que no lo entiendas y hasta puede que no lo recuerdes pero hazme el favor de no estropearlo todo por tú cabezoneria, nadie es culpable de lo que pueda suceder y menos que nadie tú, ahora es tú turno y te deseo lo mejor.

Hazme el favor y eso si no te olvides de mí nunca es lo único que te pido recuerdame como tú mejor amigo y haz feliz a mi hermano.-

-¿De qué estás hablando Ron?, no te entiendo.- escuchó que Hermione le decía a trabes de la puerta y estuvo cien por cien seguro de que ella se había apoyado en la puerta y él hizo lo mismo para decirle por último:

-No hace falta que lo entiendas pequeña tan solo quiero que me prometas una cosa.-

-¿Qué...?- escuchó un susurro por parte de esta:

-Lilian Luna Potter.- susurró él a su vez y sin más se alejó de la puerta no pudo reprimir unas lágrimas traicioneras y agradeció que ella no pudiera verlo, tras secarse el rostro Ron cambió su cara de tristeza por una de suma determinación ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer ahora solo le quedaba una cosa.

Se alejó de allí a pesar de escuchar unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al fin ella se había percatado de lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Desapareció de San Mungo y apareció en un descampado buscó un árbol en concreto y descubrió que sentado bajo este estaba la persona que él buscaba.

Camino hasta situarse frente a esta y cuando ella levantó su mirada azulada hacía él y pudo ver las lágrimas que adornaban el rostro de la joven a quien más amaba se maldijo, todo eso era por su culpa y estaba apunto de remediarlo todo, se agachó hasta la altura de ella y atrapó sus labios una vez más.

Cuando ambos se separaron Ron le sonrió de medio lado y le dijo:

-No pienso aceptar que esta será la última vez Luna.-

-Ron yo tengo que decirte que...-

-No calla, hay algo que tengo que decirte, ya he hablado con quien tenía que hablar, ya le he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle, y ya estoy listo, Luna llevame contigo, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer si lo haces, no me importa a lo que me tenga que enfrentar por ello, pero quiero estar contigo para siempre en la eternidad, Luna si te vas yo moriré de todas formas hazme el favor de hacer que valga la pena para los dos.-

Luna comenzó a llorar y dijo:

-Ron no podremos estar juntos, tú morirás y yo desapareceré y no se a donde iré.-

-Me da igual a donde vayas Luna yo te seguiré,.te buscaré hasta en el fin del mundo, de este y de todos los que pueda existir, pero no me vuelvas a dejar no una vez más.-

Luna negó y se apartó de él para decirle.

-Aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo, Ron he de llevarte contigo es la única manera de que...-

-Harry y Hermione puedan tener una oportunidad.- terminó él por ella, Luna lo miró sin entender y sorprendida por lo que había dicho y el dijo: -Tuve un sueño Luna, de como podría ser todo si tú no hubieses decidido salvarme la vida y bueno digamos que los caracteres de mis dos mejores amigos chocarían bastante en un principio pero al final ellos dos conseguirían la felicidad que se merecen tener.

También es verdad que es sorprendente lo tontos que pueden llegar a ser.- una sonrisa pícara adornó el rostro de Ron recordando una parte de su sueño que en parte hubiese preferido ignorar, pero que gracias a ese pequeño incidente alguien que acababa de comenzar a existir podría llegar antes.

-Ron estás seguro que...?- Se acercó a ella y le tapo la boca con uno de sus dedos para después decir:

-Si, estoy completamente seguro.-

Ron cerró los ojos y se acercó a ella por última vez y rozó sus labios ambos sin poder evitarlo dejaron que unas lágrimas recorrieran sus rostros mientras ambos se despedían quizás para siempre.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza uno al otro y se quedaron así un buen rato.

-¿Podríamos disfrutar de esto al menos unas horas?- preguntó Ron en un susurro para nadie en particular, pero para sorpresa de ambos una voz les respondió:

-Hasta el amanecer.-

Luna sintió un escalofrío y se aferró aun más a Ron mientras susurraba el nombre de esa voz:

-Albus.-

Sin más ambos se quedaron tumbados bajo el árbol en el que Ron había encontrado a Luna abrazándose uno al otro disfrutando del poco tiempo que iban a poder disfrutar.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Remus se apareció en San Mungo completamente despeinado y vestido de la forma más normal que existiera, además de más dormido que despierto:

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-Su paciente la señorita Granger no para de gritar y golpear la puerta con una fiereza increíble, además de gritar su nombre como una loca.-

-¿Por que no le dieron algo para tranquilizarla o le lanzaron algún hechizo?-

-Usted dejó dicho que nadie más que usted podía acercarse a ella y darle algo.-

Remus se maldijo por no acordarse de marcar que en la noche no lo molestasen entre otras porque Nimpadora odiaba que él tuviera que ir al trabajo en la noche, esta vez había accedido al enterarse de que se trataba de la amiga de Sirius, Ron y el resto:

-Bueno puedes irte yo me encargaré de ella.-

Remus caminó por el pasillo que lo llevaba a las escaleras y subió hasta el piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Hermione e incluso antes de llegar pudo escuchar los golpes y gritos de la muchacha:

-LLAMEN A LUPIN, ES URGENTE, LLAMENLO.- Remus notó cierta urgencia en la voz de la chica y caminó más rápido cuando llegó ella volvía a gritar pero ahora el llanto la acompañaba: -NECESITO HABLAR CON ÉL O RON ÉL VA A HACER ALGO TERRIBLE, POR FAVOR AVISEN A LUPIN TIENEN QUE ENCONTRAR A RON, TIENEN QUE...- Hermione dejó de gritar y Remus sacó la varita y apuntó a la puerta de esta, un pequeño clik se oyó y la puerta se abrió revelando a una Hermione desesperada que al verlo pareció aliviada:

-Está aquí, gracias a Merlín, tiene que buscar a Ron, búsquelo él va a hacer una locura.-

-¿De qué estás hablando ahora Hermione?-

-Ron vino a verme no se cuanto hace exactamente pero se despidió de mí, me dijo que me iba a dar otra oportunidad que la aprovechase, por favor, por favor búsquelo, impida que haga una locura.-

-Ron está en su casa Hermione yo mismo lo acompañé hasta allí:-

-No, le digo que no, estoy diciéndole la verdad, Ron él cree que si muere todo se arreglara creame.-

-¿Hermione Ron nunca podría haberte dicho eso por que en este lugar no puede entrar nadie sin mi autorización y yo no se la he dado.-

-¡Entonces como explica que tenga esto en mi poder?- la voz de ella era de enfado y lo que los ojos de Remus vieron fue la fotografía de Harry y Luna que él mismo había dejado en su despacho hacía unas horas.

-¿Cómo...?-

-Ron me la trajo, me la dio y me dijo que por favor no olvidase nunca que él es mi mejor amigo, que me quiso muchísimo, que no me deje llevar por mi cabezoneria y que sea feliz con él.

El muy tonto cree que si muere Harry volverá, y eso no es posible, Harry no puede volver, James no puede estar conmigo, y ahora lo voy a perder a él también, no deje que eso pase, estoy dispuesta a renunciar a todo si salva a Ron.- le extendió la foto con los ojos cerrados y una cara llena de desesperación, Remus no sabía que hacer pero no le quitó la foto tan solo se incorporó y le dijo:

-Aceptas que si yo compruebo que Ron está sano y salvo y no vino aquí esta noche yo te deje aquí bajo mi cuidado hasta que te recuperes.-

-Si Ron esta sano y salvo y de verdad no le sucede nada yo accederé a su petición, pero si por el contrario le pasa algo a Ron usted me las pagara por no haberlo salvado y lo culparé de ello toda la eternidad.-

Remus asintió ante esas palabras convencido de que Hermione estaba equivocada, sin más se marchó y se fue hacía su despacho desde allí se acercó a su escritorio escribió una nota y lanzó su patronius.

-Madriguera.-

Sin más el patronius desapareció de su despacho en el acto, solo podía esperar no asustar a los Weasley cuando estos recibieran su nota.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Albus Dumbledore contemplaba como el sol comenzaba a salir y susurro:

-Ya es la hora.- sin más se separó del gran ventanal que siempre observaba y caminó hasta donde el libro colocó ambas manos sobre este y cerró los ojos esperando la señal adecuada para actuar.

De un momento a otro escuchó un pequeño murmullo a su alrededor y enserió su rostro para concentrarse y comenzar a murmurar.

A la par que él susurraba las hojas del libro parecían haberse vuelto locas ya que comenzaron a moverse de adelante hacía atrás y de atrás hacía adelante, borrándose algunas y volviendo a escribirse otras.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Hermione se movía de un lado a otro mientras el sueño iba avanzando en su mente:

-Serás siempre lo más importante de mi vida.-

-Y tú de la mía.-

Ante ella había un muchacho de ojos verdes jade de mirada seria pero amable, era un muchacho al que estaba segura no conocía, sus cabellos eran negros azabaches, y en sus finos labios había una sonrisa impresa, una sonrisa dedicada a ella.

Ese muchacho acercó su mano a su mejilla y se la acarició con cariño, mientras se iba acercando poco a poco a sus labios, pero ese contacto nuca llegó a realizarse porque el sueño cambió abruptamente y Hermione se encontró viendo a dos personas bajo un árbol besándose y ambos llorando, de la nada una voz se escuchó en el lugar:

-Ya es la hora.-

Hermione sintió un escalofrío cuando una de las personas susurro:

-Ahora cierra los ojos Ronni, y piensa en el paraíso como tú te lo imaginas.-

-Estando tú a mi lado, ese es todo el paraíso que yo necesito.- escuchó que susurraba la voz de Ron.

La otra figura se acercó más a él y ella pudo notar el miedo que la embargaba y lo mucho que amaba a Ron.

La muchacha cerró ella también los ojos y colocó una de sus manos en el pecho de Ron y la otra en su frente para seguidamente comenzar a murmurar algo que Hermione no podía escuchar, entre otras por lo lejos que se encontraba de ellos.

-Te amo Ron, lo siento.- de repente una luz la cegó y tuvo que llevar ambas manos a su rostro para impedir quedarse ciega para siempre, en ese momento sintió que alguien la zarandeaba y abrió los ojos alterada:

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?-

Se encontró con que Draco la estaba mirando bastante preocupado mientras que ella se sentía extrañamente demasiado triste.

-Debes de estar muy cansada, lo mejor será que vayas a casa, si algo nuevo pasase te avisaríamos en seguida.-

La voz de la señora Weasley le llegó de pleno y esta solo pudo sonreír de medio lado y decir.

-No, estoy bien, no quiero marcharme hasta saber que él está bien.-

-Otra igual, ambos necesitáis descansar sois los únicos que no os habéis marchado de aquí ni siquiera para tomar un café, eso a mi hermano no le haría ninguna gracia.- sentencio la voz autoritaria de Ginny apareciendo ante ella.

-¿Dos?- preguntó Hermione algo perdida.

-Si, Harry y tú, ambos lleváis aquí tres días sin salir, ¿crees que mi hermano desea que esteis así?-

-No quiero separarme de Ron y no me hables de ese.- dijo Hermione furiosa, ella no quería saber nada de el maldito culpable de lo que le había pasado a Ron, si ese imbécil no se hubiese negado a venir cuando Ron se lo pidió él nunca abría ido a buscarlo y mucho menos habrían tenido que subir a ese dichoso avión porque su prometido deseaba saber lo que era volar en uno.

Para ella el único culpable de que Ron estuviese en el estado en el que estaba era él y únicamente él y nuca se lo perdonaría.

-Hermione no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, así que levanta que te vas a mi casa a descansar al menos dos horas.

Hermione sintió como alguien tiraba de ella y la sacaba de allí se sorprendió al comprobar que era la madre de Ron, y sabiendo que no podía luchar contra ella se dejó llevar, además estaba algo cansada después de todo.

Molly la dejó acostada en uno de los sillones de la sala de la madriguera y no tardó en conciliar el sueño una vez más.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Maldita sea, ¿por qué no podía simplemente decirle a la señora Weasley que no?, y encima le podía a Draco Malfoy a seguirlo, maldita sea se colocó ante la puerta de la madriguera, si al menos le hubiese dado tiempo a conseguirse un hotel, pero no, después de lo que había pasado con Ron y de aguantar las recriminaciones de su prometida no se había movido del hospital ni una sola vez.

Y ahora debía de quedarse en al madriguera.

-Vamos Potter entra, o te aseguro que Molly lo sabrá.-

-Que si que ya voy.- dijo este frustrado y sin más entró en la casa a la vez que escuchaba una desaparición justo cuando la puerta se cerraba, bien Molly le había advertido que no podía aparecerse por el hospital en las siguientes horas y para encima le había quitado la dichosa capa de la maleta, muy astuta.

Miró a su alrededor la casa no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que había estado allí, sonrió con cierta nostalguia y se acercó a la cocina no quería dormir, buscó entre las cosas que había por allí y encontró una botella de Whisky de fuego, un trago le vendría bien.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Unos ojos verde jade la miraban con tal intensidad que no pudo hacer más que abandonarse a ellos, no sabía como había empezado todo, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que no quería que terminase.

Sintió como unos labios apresaban los suyos y siguió el ritmo de los mismos, cerró los ojos y se percató de que era la primera vez que la besaban y ella sentía que era lo correcto.

Recordaba haberse despertado y caminar hasta la cocina donde se encontró con él que estaba bebiendo Whisky de fuego y en lugar de comenzar a pelear con él prefirió beber también.

De repente él había comenzado a hablar de cosas del pasado de Ron, Luna y él mismo.

Luna al parecer era el verdadero amor de Ron hasta que aparecí yo en su vida.

Yo también comencé a compartir con él diferentes anecdotas y así comenzamos a reír intentando ambos olvidarnos del estado en que se encontraba una persona tan importante como lo era Ron para nosotros.

Y de un momento a otro estábamos en el salón enfrente de la chimenea hablando tranquilamente, él hizo un comentario sobre algo que ahora no recordaba y de la risa que me había entrado acabé en los brazos de él al levantar mi vista ahí estaban esos ojos verdes.

No supo en que momento sucedió solo supo que su mente le jugó una mala pasada y le mando una descarga a todo su cuerpo que le decía que era el momento, que ese era el lugar indicado que a pesar de que su novio y su futuro esposo estaba en el hospital su lugar estaba ahí al lado de ese hombre de Su hombre.

Ante este pensamiento a

brí los ojos al máximo asustada, esto no podía pasar, su corazón se aceleró y casi salió de su caja torácica cuando él llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla derecha de ella en una caricia que a ella le pareció siempre haber anhelado, contuvo la respiración unos segundos mirando en todo momento esos ojos, hasta que la mano de él al fin quedó reposada en su cara.

Ambos sin saber por qué suspiraron, era tan solo una caricia, pero parecía ser el mejor regalo que habían recibido nunca.

-¿Qué es esto que me pasa?- escuchó que el susurraba mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella y ella por su parte no podía hablar, estaba sumergida en esos ojos verdes que la miraban con tanta ternura, con tanto anhelo como ella sabía que lo estaba mirando a él, ¿qué le sucedía?, sintió que de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas y que estas resbalaban por sus mejillas aunque algunas se topaban con la mano de él y él las atrapaba con sus dedos y las hacía fundirse con su piel.

Estaba tan sumamente perdida que a pesar de que no deseaba decir lo que los separaría sin remedio alguno susurró:

-Ron.-

Él solo se acercó un poco más a ella y susurró:

-Aunque sea por una noche quiero tenerte.-

Esa frase junto con el contacto de los labios de él sobre los de ella la hizo sentir que volaba en un mundo alternativo cerró los ojos sintiéndose culpable a la vez que en su mente sonaban frases sueltas:

_**-Ojala te hubiese podido conocer antes, hace dos años o mejor tres estoy seguro que entonces nada me habría sucedido.-**_

_**-James no es justo, no me hagas esto.-**_

_**-Desearía poder tocarte, sería algo por lo que estaría dispuesto a darlo todo.-**_

_**-Se siente frío, muy frío.-**_

_**-¿Me dejas abrazarte?-**_

_**-No eres justo James, no lo eres, porque si lo fueras no me harías esto.-**_

_**-Hermione si quisieras casarte conmigo.-**_

_**-Hermione siempre estaré a tu lado hasta que tú decidas que ya no soy necesario ahí.-**_

No pudo más que aferrarse a él a la vez que dejaba salir la respuesta a esa frase dicha por él la que sabía debía decir la que ya había dicho en otra vida tal vez, la frase que era la correcta a la que él le acababa de decir, se separó de sus labios para susurrarle:

-Si, James aunque solo sea una vez quiero ser una contigo.-

Acabe con la distancia que nos separaba a la vez que imágenes de alguien muy parecido a él la asaltaban, si era él, era él y al fin estaba con ella como debería de haber sido desde un principio.

Y aquí estaba ahora, en sus brazos, dejándome querer por él, dejando que me besara como nadie me había besado antes, sentí sus manos en mi cabello y como las mías revolvían el suyo.

Solo quería más y más de él, solo deseaba que ambos nos sumergiéramos en un mundo solo nuestro.

Sentía que las caricias de él eran las adecuadas, que conocía su cuerpo y sus deseos como si hubiese destinado a conocerlos desde el primer momento.

Ambos sentían que eso era lo correcto, que a pesar de estar cometiendo traición no eran del todo culpables, que ambos habían vivido solo para llegar a ese momento, para llegar a estar donde estaban, es decir uno con el otro.

Sus cuerpos se amoldaban como si fueran parte de un todo, sus besos y caricias eran tan ansiadas y esperadas a la vez de acertadas y desesperantes.

Ella era consciente inconscientemente de que Ron estaba en medio, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de sentirse completa, como si Harry Potter fuera lo único que ella necesitaba para seguir adelante, y es que era cierto, se acababa de dar cuenta de que Harry James Potter era enteramente su dueño, ella pertenecía a él de la misma manera que él le pertenecía a ella y eso era tan sumamente cierto como decir que el agua era trasparente.

Ambos se abandonaron a las manos del deseo, sintiendo que su viaje solo acababa de comenzar, un viaje que los llevaba a ambos al paraíso uno que solo estando juntos podían alcanzar.

Un paraíso que estaba echo solo para ellos dos, desde el momento en que había probado sus besos lo supo tanto él como ella, por ello cuando llegaron al lugar tan ansiado no pudieron evitar susurrarse la mayor verdad que nunca habían dicho sellando así una traición que nunca acabaría sino que no había hecho más que comenzar:

-Soy tuyo, solamente y únicamente tuyo.-

Ambos fueron a ese paraíso especial y regresaron para sumirse en el mundo de Morfeo lleno de sueños hermosos.

Cunado desperté estaba sola en el salón con una manta tapando mi cuerpo y una nota a mi lado con una rosa de color rojo al lado.

Yo fruncí algo el ceño al no entender eso y miré la nota y leí.

-Fui al hospital te veo allí. H.J.P.-

Algo en mí se revoluciono y un sonrojo se dibujó en mis mejillas, ¿qué demonios había hecho?, me miré y me sonrojé aun más, mientras me sentía fatal, acababa de ponerle los cuernos a Ron el cual estaba sumamente grave con su mejor amigo, casi su hermano.

Y si al menos solo hubiese sido un beso, pero no, o dios, me había acostado con quien había decidido odiar por toda la eternidad, maldito Whisky de fuego, nunca debería de haber bebido con él, ni con nadie ella no era de beber y sin embargo lo había hecho.

Pero lo peor de todo era que se sentía mal por que le había gustado, por que a pesar de haber bebido recordaba cada caricia de él, cada beso, cada susurro, recordaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que había pasado entre ambos, y lo peor es que le agradaba y deseaba sentirlo otra vez cerca de ella.

Se maldijo a si misma por sentirse así y se dispuso a darse un baño e ir ella también al hospital, pero antes miró la rosa y tras sonreír la hizo desaparecer de allí y tiró la nota.

Cuando llegó al hospital se encontró con que Molly estaba hablando con un medico y vio como Harry comenzaba a caminar detrás de este

De repente Ginny se giro y al verme dijo.

-Espere doctor aquí esta ella.-

Tanto el doctor como Harry se giraron y me vieron, el médico me hizo una seña para que me acercase y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír o eso fue lo que le pareció a Hermione al ver su sonrisa.

Ella misma no pudo evitar corresponderla y sentir un escalofrío al ver de nuevo sus ojos fijos en ella.

-El señor Weasley desea verlos a ambos.-

Yo asentí y comencé a caminar tras hacer una pequeña seña de saludo al resto.

Cuando entremos en la habitación el doctor nos dejó solos con él, este parecía estar fatal y le costaba mucho respirar aun así no tenía ningún aparato que lo ayudase.

Ambos caminamos hasta la cama de este y al llegar él nos sonrió con mucho esfuerzo:

-Al fin.- dijo este.

-Hola compañero.-

-Harry, Luna ella te pide perdón, me ha dicho que te diga que te quiere muchísimo y que no podía dejarte verla morir.-

-¿De que estás hablando Ron?-

-Tú solo entiende eso, y tú Hermione, hazme el favor de no pensar en nada, de no cerrarte en ti y de no engañarte a ti misma.-

-¿por qué dices eso?-

Él alargó su mano y cogió la de Hermione entre la suya con cierta debilidad, para guiarla hasta la mano de Harry que también estaba apoyada en la cama cerca de la de ellos.

La posó en la de este y él no pudo evitar girar su mano para atrapar la de ella y Ron sonrió dejando la suya propia encima de la de ambos:

-Cuidala mucho amigo, no hermano mío, se que tú eres el destinado para ella y tú Hermione no olvides lo que te pedí.-

Hermione sintió como unas lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas mientras que Ron con mucho esfuerzo y poca fuerza ya llevó su mano hasta el rostro de ella y dijo:

-No llores Hermione ni te sientas culpable por algo que yo he hecho durante mucho tiempo, ahora es momento de ser felices ambos, tú con él y yo con Luna.-

Harry sin poder aguantar más salió de la habitación en el momento en que Ron acercaba ahora su mano hasta el vientre de Hermione y rozándolo solamente susurró antes de dejar caer su mano pesadamente en la cama:

-Lilian Luna Pott...- Hermione sintió el momento exacto en que Ron la dejó sola en la habitación y a pesar de que sabía que se había marchado no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos.

Lloraba por Ron pero sonreía por Lilian.

Cuando salió de la habitación encontró a Harry tirado en el suelo llorando desesperada mente él también había notado el momento exacto en que su amigo se había marchado.

Hermione se puso a la altura de Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras ambos lloraban por su mejor amigo.

Y así abrazados fue como los encontró la familia Weasley los cuales no necesitaron preguntar para saber que estaba pasando allí e unirse a ellos.

En ese momento apareció Sirius con la noticia de que los responsables de todo aquello habían sido pillados e informando a Draco Malfoy de que su padre había muerto en el altercado, el chico a pesar de que era consciente de que su padre no merecía ni la más mínima de sus lágrimas no pudo evitar perderse en ambas, y así tanto él como Ginny se apoyaron mutuamente en sus respectivos dolores y perdidas.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

-¿Cómo lo hiciste Albus?-

-Eso Mine nunca lo sabrás.- sonrió este mientras miraba a dos muchachos que caminaban juntos de la mano y sus alas blancas brillaban para todos aquellos que pudiesen ver ángeles.

-Se supone que ella debía de ser castigada.-

-No Mine ella debía de recibir lo que tanto había perdido.-

Sin más Albus salió de la sala en la que se encontraban ambos dejando a la mujer sola mirar la escena:

-Al menos ya ninguno sufre.-

Caminó hasta el libro para ver lo que en este estaba escrito y se sorprendió al ver que había dos nombres unidos con uno que aun no estaba nítido del todo:

-Hermione J. Potter-

-Lilian Luna Potter

-Harry James Potter-

Así que la se trataba de la hija de esos dos.

Sin más Minerva y sonriendo de medio lado decidió salir y dar la buena noticia a dos ángeles que caminaban juntos.

_**FIN**_

_**Bueno este fic llega a su fin espero que les haya gustado y que nos veamos pronto, referente al resto de mis historias digamos que he tenido serios problemas con mis dos ordenadores, y ahora tengo que coger y copiar todo lo que tengo en fanfiction y releer todo para poder seguirlos.**_

_**Tenía la continuación de todas pero tanto el portátil como el grande se escacharraron por un virus y lo perdí todo.**_

_**Lo único bueno de esta catástrofe fue que había sacado mi libro el día antes y gracias a dios no lo perdí sino ya si me hubiese tirado de los pelos y maldecido a todo el que estuviese cerca de mí más de lo que lo hice cuando me paso esto.**_

_**Espero poder actualizar lo antes posible todas las historias, mientras tanto no os enfadéis conmigo por favor.**_

_**BUYBUY Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**_


End file.
